Piece of Peace
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. tiga bocah shinobi yang berpisah sejak serangan Great Empire terhadap konoha, harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Bahwa, takdir yang memisahkan mereka selama tujuh tahun lamanya memaksa mereka harus saling membunuh satu dengan yang lainnya, bertempur dengan keyakinan mereka sendiri untuk memperoleh sesuatu yang disebut "perdamaian". Warning: semi-AU
1. Chapter ０: Prologue

**Hallo, lama tak berjumpa. Maaf saya baru nongol sekarang dengan fic baru. hehehe.**

**Ya, ya saya tahu saya harus menyelesaikan fic lain dan terutama untuk Dream,Days,Destiny dan Tales of Tails Heroes.**

**Hanya saja, saya sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan ide cerita NarutoxAkame ga Kiru. jadi maaf mengecewakan kalian semua.**

**tapi tenang aja, setelah ini saya fokus akan fokus pada kedua fic itu dan fic ini.**

**mohon maaf jika kalian kecewa dengan saya.**

**Warning: Bakal ada 3 Crossover yang akan saya masukan disini. Tapi karakter dari fandom lain akan masuk belakangan. bagi yang mau membaca dengan bahasa yang berat atau berwarna ya jangan harap menemukannya disini, saya akan memakai bahasa yang seringan mungkin agar kalian memahami arah cerita ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Takahiro and Tashiro Tatsuya, Ikeda Akihisa<strong>

**Piece of Peace**

Genre:Advanture, Fantasy, Crime, Friendship, Seinen, Physiological

Rate:M

Main Chararacter:Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

_Note:Just for Fun and let my imagination flow from my brain._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0:Prologue <strong>

Kedua pasang mata merah itu bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain dengan intensitas tinggi. Membiarkan kucuran air terjun membasahi rambut wajah hingga pakaian kedua orang yang sedang berhadapan di bawah patung lambang tragedi dua insan yang bertempur untuk mempertahankan tekad mereka masing-masing.

Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama, adalah dua orang yang punya nama besar di _Elemental Nation Alliance_[Aliansi Negara Elemen]. Mereka adalah pencetus pemersatuan clan-clan Shinobi dari berbagai daerah dan membetuk suatu negara dengan nama _Fire Nation_[Negara Api] yang memiliki pusat pemerintahan di desa bernama _Konoha Gakure no Sato_. Karena hal ini, banyak terjadi perubahan sistem di dunia Shinobi. Clan-clan yang berada di luar _Fire Nation_ mulai mengikuti langkah apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan dan membentuk negara dengan nama elemen daerah mereka masing-masing.

Karena mereka berdua adalah pencetus dari ide ini, maka mereka mendapat gelar sebagai _The Great Founding Fathers_.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, perselisihan mulai terjadi di antara mereka. Ditambah dengan adanya Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi pertama membuat hubungan kedua orang ini bertambah buruk yang berakhir dengan Uchiha Madara pergi dari Konoha. Tentu hal ini berdampak kekacauan pada iklim politik Konoha yang dimana Madara adalah ketua dari clan Uchiha dan perginya sang pemimpin membuat clan itu nyaris melakukan kudeta yang berhasil diredam dengan perjanjian membawa pulang Madara kembali ke Konoha.

Hashirama yang pada saat itu menjabat sebagai Hokage—pemimpin tertinggi Konoha—secara suka rela menyetujui perjanjian itu dan sebagai jaminan, dirinya sendiri yang akan membawa pulang Madara.

Namun, semua hal itu tidaklah berjalan mulus. Ketika Hashirama berhasil bertemu dengan Madara, ia mendapat fakta bahwa Madara berencana menghacurkan Konoha dengan bukti dia membawa makhluk berbahaya bernama _Kyubi no Youko_ sebagai senjata utamanya. Tentu hal itu merubah keadaan dan menjadi awal mula dari pertarungan hingga mati mereka yang diabadikan menjadi patung kedua orang itu sebagai pengingat akan kejadian yang mengenaskan tersebut.

Ironis. Hal itu kini terjadi pada dua bocah yang mengikuti jejak kedua pendahulunya. Berhadapan dengan satu tangan terangkat ke atas. membentuk suatu pola dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang mengacung tinggi.

"Kekuatanmu itu.. sepertinya sesuatu yang berbahaya.." ucap anak lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna merah menyala membentuk pola pupil horizontal. Tangan kirinya terlihat menggantung tak bertenaga dengan luka sayatan yang telihat kentara di punggung lengannya.

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum sinis. "Kau tahu Naruto.. kau mungkin spesial.. tapi.." Ia mulai berdiri. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tengah berwarna putih pucat menjadi abu-abu kehitaman. Bola mata yang sedarinya putih, kini berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil merah yang memiliki tiga buah lambang _magatama_ yang berputar lambat.

"_Aku lebih spesial darimu_."

Perlahan, sesuatu mulai muncul dari balik punggungnya. Meluncur keluar merobek kaus biru berlambang kipas di sana. Sekejap, sepasang sayap berbentuk tangan besar membentang memperlihatkan sisik-sisik bagai kuku yang muncul di setiap sisi kulit sayap tersebut. Pemuda itu mulai melangkah, menyusuri tepi sungai yang berbatu hitam.

Alis mata Naruto tertekuk, ia merasa aneh dengan sosok baru lawannya. Kalau di lihat dengan tekanan Chakra yang meningkat drastis dan Jika asumsinya benar, maka kemungkinan besar itu adalah..

"Itukah kekuatan yang diberikan Orochimaru.. Sasuke?" geram Naruto. Iya tidak suka dengan wujud lawan yang ia anggap kawan itu. Ditambah dengan tekanan chakra yang kuat dan hawa membunuh yang pekat membuat dirinya ingin muntah.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Dia ingin mengembalikan hari-hari dimana dirinya, dan Sasuke bisa bersama ketika mereka masih di akademi, dan juga ketika mereka masih berkumpul sebagai satu tim bersama Sakura dan Kakashi dimana mereka masih bisa mengejek satu sama lain diselingin tawa riang yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tapi sejak Sasuke bertemu dengan sosok itu, ia berubah secara drastis. Sifatnya yang menyebalkan berubah menjadi dingin penuh ancaman. Tatapan matanya yang awalnya hanya sekedar merendahkan menjadi tajam dan menusuk. Ia bahkan pernah hampir membunuh Sakura dengan _Chidori_-nya jika saja Kakashi tidak datang untuk menghadang.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Naruto terkepal dengan keras hingga cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun mengingat semua itu membuat dadanya terasa amat sakit hingga segumpal air keluar dari sela-sela matanya.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke.." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya secara horizontal, menebas udara dan tetesan air yang berada di depannya. "Apa arti dari semua yang kita lakukan di Konoha, _HAH_?!" Naruto menghentakan kaki kanannya dengan keras dan kembali membuka mulut, "_Jawab Aku_!"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bengis yang selama ini belum pernah Naruto lihat. "Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya bukan? Semua itu hanya main-main belaka.. _tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah tidak berguna._"

"Sasuke.. kau—!"

"Cukup Naruto." Potong Sasuke dengan tangan mengacung ke depan. "Aku sudah muak mendengar segala omong kosong sentimentalmu itu. Jika kau ingin berteriak-teriak seperti perempuan, lebih baik kau simpan di hadapan pemakamanmu nanti.."

Jika itu adalah kalimat bercanda. Mungkin ia akan melompat dan menghajar habis-habisan pemuda berbaju biru tua itu segera. Tapi tidak, Naruto tahu kalimat itu benar-benar serius. Hal itu terlihat dari sorot matanya yang berkilat merah dan kedalaman nada yang Sasuke keluarkan. Jika dia melompat, maka itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menggunakan Chidori untuk menembus tubuhnya seperti kala pertempuran ini dimulai. Ditambah dengan wujud barunya yang menyerupai iblis bersayap itu dan peningkatan Chakra yang besar .. ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

*Deg*

Mendadak, rasa sakit menyerang dada kiri Sasuke. Ingin ia mencengkramnya sebagaimana reaksi manusiawi ketika seseorang terluka atau merasa sakit. Tapi, jika dia melakukan itu maka bocah pirang itu pasti tahu keadaan tubuhnya yang bagai pedang bermata dua ini. Jika begini keadaannya, tidak ada cara lain. Pertempuran ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kedua patung raksasa yang dipisah oleh air terjun yang mengalir deras menuju dataran berbatu di bawahnya. Sebuah sunggingan kecil terbentuk di bibir hitam pemilik rambut raven itu.

"Kau tahu..? ini perbatasan yang disebut 'Lembah Akhir'." Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, "Ini panggung yang sesuai, iya kan, Naruto…?"

"…."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita akhiri.." Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, "Semua pertarungan selama ini.." kedua orang itu menutup mata mereka, membayangkan segala kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama ini.

"Dan mulai sekarang..!"

Keempat bola mata berwarna merah itu terbuka secara bersamaan disertai dengan tangan dari masing-masing kubu bergerak menyiapkan ancang-ancang serangan yang akan mereka lancarkan sebentar lagi. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat membentuk pola-pola rumit sebagai syarat batasan untuk jurus pamungkasnya. Sementara itu, Naruto membuka telapak tangannya, membiarkan seluet chakra merah yang menyelubungi tubuhnya mengalir deras membentuk sebuah bola biru dengan selubung merah di bagian luar.

Bola putih tengah tercipta di tangan kiri Sasuke dengan aliran listrik hitam mengalir keluar dari bola itu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Bersiap menyerang kapan saja, yang ia perlukan hanyalah menunggu. Ya, menunggu saat yang tepat dimana si bodoh itu lengah.

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat mereka berdiri. Di saat berikutnya, mereka berdua melompat dalam waktu hampir bersamaan. Mengangkat tangan mereka masing-masing yang tengah memegang kedua bola cahaya yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu dan berbaku hantam satu dengan lainnya.

Satu gerakan pasti, kedua tangan itu bergerak maju, mendorong kedua bola itu bertemu satu dengan lainnya, diselingi dengan teriakan dari pemilik bola-bola tersebut.

"_RASENGAN!_"

"_CHIDORI!"_

**(.*.*.*.)**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_Kebebasan.._

_Keadilan.._

_Perdamaian.._

Adalah tiga kata yang selalu berputar di dalam benakku. Tidak pernah hilang bahkan ketika aku terlelap dalam balutan mimpi. Kumpulan kata yang akan membuat siapapun terhanyut dalam pelukannya dan mengikat mereka untuk terus bersamanya. Secara tidak sadar, manusia akan melakukan apa saja dan melupakan segala konsekuensi yang akan muncul hanya untuk masuk dalam belenggu mereka.

Termasuk membunuh..

Ya.. suatu hal tercela yang akan menjerumuskan manusia dalam balutan dosa yang mungkin akan menempel pada diri mereka hingga sang kematian menjemput. Namun, apakah mereka perduli? Aku rasa tidak. Seperti kata pepatah bilang, _apapun akan kau lakukan untuk memperoleh perdamaian_.

Dan, bisa dibilang pepatah itu berlaku untuk diriku. Melakukan hal apapun yang aku butuhkan untuk memperoleh tiga hal sakral tersebut… termasuk _membunuh_.

_Membunuh_..

Perlahan, aku membuat kelopak mataku. Menatap gelembung-gelembung udara yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulutku, bersamaan dengan aliran darah yang tampak bagai benang merah yang menari menuju permukaan yang berada di atasku kini.

Aku merasa bahwa kadar udara di dalam dadaku mulai menipis. Aku kayuh tangan kiriku agar memberi tekanan pada air laut untuk membantuku menuju permukaan, sedangkan tangan kananku memegang perutku bagian kananku yang terluka.

Begitu kepalaku muncul dipermukaan, sesuatu yang mengejutkan langsung tertangkap oleh kedua mataku. Sebuah tiang layar yang perlahan mulai bergerak jatuh kearahku. Reflek, aku bergerak ke kanan dan beberapa detik setelah itu, aku dengar suara benda besar menabrak air laut dengan keras hingga menciptakan gelombang yang hampir menenggelamkan aku kembali.

Di hadapanku kini, semuanya tampak kacau. Puluhan kapal perang besar terbakar dengan api yang menyala-nyala di atas geladak. Serpihan kayu yang hangus maupun yang masih terlalap api mengambang di sekitarku. Aku tahu ini tidak baik dan aku segera berenang ke kapal terdekat—yang tiang utamanya baru saja patah—dan mulai memanjat.

Begitu sampai, hanya kobaran api yang menyambutuku. Tapi, itu pertanda baik karena tidak ada satupun kru kapal ini yang terlihat. Aku mulai menyenderkan tubuhku pada tepian kapal yang belum terbakar untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku ya? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulangi ini, jadi tolong ingat baik-baik..

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umur 20, menyukai hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan ramen, dan laki-laki. Pekerjaan? Mungkin secara kasarnya aku adalah pemburu. Namun jangan tanya apa yang aku buru, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak layak di dengar oleh anak dibawah umur.

Oh, tapi tak apalah, aku anggap siapapun itu sudah dewasa.. langsung saja, aku adalah seorang _Beast Hunter, Shinobi _dan _Assasins.._

Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat tiga pekerjaan berbahaya itu secara langsung? Ceritanya panjang. Tapi, kalau aku jelaskan secara singkat, aku adalah seorang _Shinobi_ dari umurku menginjak 13 tahun.. lalu ketika aku umurku 15 aku dilatih menjadi seorang pembunuh dan baru setahun lalu aku mendapat gelar seorang _Assasins_. _Beast Hunter_? Itu cuman sebutan bagi orang-orang yang memburu _Danger Beast_ untuk dijadikan uang. Mengambil kulit atau organ mereka lalu menjualnya di pasar gelap. Hey, Organ _Danger Beast _bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijual secara bebas!

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan untuk saat ini karena..

"Wah-wah, lihat! Ada tikus sekarat disini!" kata seorang pria berseragam angkatan laut _Great Empire_ berwarna biru dengan garis merah pada tepian bajunya serta lambang _Great Empire_ tepat di dada kiri pria ini. Sebilah pedang _rapier_ ia acungkan padaku.

Rapier? Sepertinya jabatan orang ini sangat tinggi. Mungkinkah dia kapten kapal?

"Kapten!" teriak seseorang yang menjadi pembenaran asumsiku. Mendadak ia muncul dari tangga yang menuju anjungan kapal bersama beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Jika aku hitung, mereka ada delapan orang, ditambah dengan kapten menjadi Sembilan. Sebenarnya, mudah saja bagiku untuk mengalahkan mereka semua. Sayangnya, itu bisa aku lakukan jika aku sedang tidak terluka.

Mereka segera bergerak mengelilingiku. Mengacungkan tombak serta senapan yang telah dipasang _bayonet_ di ujung _barrel_. Aku hanya diam sembari melihat mereka semua lalu memfokuskan pandanganku pada kapten kapal.

"Nah, bocah tengik! Katakan siapa dirimu dan sedang apa kau disi—ah! Kau pasti salah satu dari pasukan kepulauan seribukan!? HAH!?" ia berteriak lalu menghunusku tepat di dada kananku.

"UAAARG!" teriakku. Aku merasa nafasku mulai sesak dan setiap kali aku menarik nafas, dadaku terasa sakit.

"HAA! HAHAHA! Sakitkan rasanya! HAA!?" ia memutar-mutar pedangnya membuat rasa sakitku bertambah parah. Sial! Sial! SIAAAAL!

FIUUUIII~

Aku terdiam, kapten dan anak buahnya yang sedari tadi tertawa melihat diriku tersiksa juga ikut terdiam. Sebuah siulan yang sangat keras terdengar oleh telinga kami. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menangkap sosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri di ujung tiang layar yang tengah terbakar oleh api. Kesembilan orang itu mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Namun, belum sempat mereka memutar kepala, sosok itu menghilang dan disaat bersamaan aku mendengar suara cipratan darah sekaligus teriakan seseorang. Begitu aku menurunkan kepalaku. Mataku menatap sesosok wanita berparas luar biasa cantik, berambut merah panjang dengan balutan jubah putih tanpa lengan yang menutupinya hanya sebatas paha atas, ia juga mengenakan celana panjang ketat hitam yang berwarna sama dengan boots yang ia pakai. Ia berdiri tepat di atas mayat salah satu dari anak buah sang kapten dengan noda darah tertempel pada jubah putihnya.

Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala itu menatap tajam orang-orang yang menyerangku. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mendadak dua bilah mata pisau muncul dari balik kedua pelindung tangannya. Jika aku menjadi kapten kapal, aku sudah pasti merasa tanda bahaya dan akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk maju menyerang.

Benar saja, sang kapten langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang wanita itu. Aku lihat mereka tampak ragu untuk menyerang. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka bergerak secara bersamaan. Pertama, para pemegang senapan mulai menembaki wanita itu. sayangnya—atau hebatnya—wanita itu menghilang dari tempat ia berdiri dan muncul tepat di belakang keempat pemegang senapan. Dengan cepat ia menghunuskan kedua pisaunya menembus kepala dua awak kapal tersebut. Belum sempat anak buah yang lain bergerak. Wanita itu langsung bergerak mencabut dan kembali menghunus pisaunya menembus bola mata dari salah satu dari pemegang senapan yang masih hidup. Ia memegang kepala orang itu sejenak, sepertinya memeriksa apakah orang itu sudah mati atau belum. Lalu, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemegang senapan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya dengan tangan gemetaran.

Aku terpana melihat semua itu. Belum sempat aku mengedipkan mata, aku mendengar suara jeritan lain yang aku sadari dari suara pemegang senapan terakhir. Segera, mataku mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kapten maupun anak buahnya yang tersisa juga ikut terdiam melihat adegan itu. Kelihatannya sih mereka syok.

Sedetik setelah itu, sang kapten tersadar, dengan suara parau ia menyuruh anak buahnya yang tersisah untuk menyerang wanita berambut merah itu. Walau begitu, pemandangan mengerikan yang mereka lihat sudah cukup menjatuhkan moral para bawahannya itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja!? Serang!" teriak sang Kapten yang tampak putus asa.

Perlahan, aku mulai bangkit dengan memegang tumpuan pada pagar pembatas pagar. Untungnya sang kapten tampak tidak menyadari keberadaanku saking putus asanya menghadapi situasi ini.

Sama seperti yang wanita itu lakukan, aku keluarkan bilah pisau yang biasa aku sebut _Hidden Blade_ dari pelindung tanganku yang berwarna oranye dan menusuk tepat di jantung sang Kapten.

Wajar saja setelah itu para anak buahnya terkejut. Tetapi, keterkejutan itu menghilang ketika bilah pisau milik wanita itu menggores leher masing-masing dari mereka dan seketika itu juga mereka jatuh.

"Ugh!" aku terjatuh memegang dada kananku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa bocah?" tanya Wanita itu yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Ka-kau lama se-sekali Kura-nee?" ucapku terbata. "A-pa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja melindungi para pasukan rakyat itu. " ucapnya sembari membantuku untuk duduk. " Mereka akan langsung kalah jika aku tidak menghancurkan pasukan garis depan tentara Empire."

Aku memaklumi hal itu, tentara rakyat yang ingin merdeka dengan peralatan seadanya melawan pasukan bersenjata penuh itu adalah tindakan nekat. Siapapun tahu siapa yang akan menang seandainya Kura-nee tidak ada disana.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan. Dia adalah Kurama nee-chan. Kakakku, atau secara teknis adalah kakak angkatku karena secara sepihak ia mengangkat diriku sebagai adik ketika aku berumur lima tahun. Dan ya, dia luar biasa kuat. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya jika aku menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakannya untuk sekarang ini.

Mata merah bagai darah Kura-nee menatap luka-lukaku lalu melihatku dengan tajam. Aku menelan ludah. Bukan, bukan karena aku mengaggumi kecantikannya—dan munafik kalau aku bilang aku tidak mengaggumi kecantikannya—melainkan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya setelah ini.

"Dasar idiot.." ucapnya dingin. "Tidak berguna dan menyusahkan, apa saja kerjamu , Hah!? Apa gunanya aku melatihmu selama ini namun kau bisa terluka sampa segininya!?" ia memegang kepalanya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey! Yang penting aku sudah menghancurkan kapal induk mereka? bukankah itu artinya misiku berhasil?" ujarku membela diri.

"Dan hampir mati di tangan musuh!? Astaga! Kau hampir saja merusak hukum ketiga dari organisasi kita! Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak datang dan kau menjadi tawanan mereka!?"

"Ya, ya, yang penting kau datang. Kenapa kau tidak segera mengobatiku?" Kura-nee memutar bola matanya lalu menempelkan tangan kanannya pada dada kananku. Mendadak rasa panas yang luar biasa menyebar dari dada kananku menuju seluruh tubuhku. Aku menjerit, hanya saja Nee-chan tampak tidak peduli dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya yang tidak aku tahu.

Ketika tangan putih miliknya ditarik dari dadaku, aku langsung terjatuh pada lantai kapal.

"Dasar lemah."

"Komentarmu selalu tajam, Nee-chan.." ucapku lemas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak berkata tajam, kau harus lebih kuat. Mengerti?"

Apa katamulah, sebenarnya aku sangat malas mendengar omelannya. Cuman perkara luka saja kena semprot seperti ini. Nasib-nasib.

Mendadak, Nee-chan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menangkap ia tengah tersenyum padaku. Senyuman manis yang cocok untuk wajahnya yang cantik itu. Aku menelan ludah dan kali ini aku terpaku karena kecantikannya. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang pasti sudah tersema di kedua pipiku.

"Walau kau lemah, aku tetap menyayangimu, Naruto."

Aku meraih tangannya dan bangun dari tempat aku duduk. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyumku yang biasa. secara bersamaan kami mengangkat tudung jubah kami yang bertolak belakang warnanya dan menutupi kepala kami.

Dan, kami melompat pergi, meninggalkan kapal yang terbakar itu karam ke dalam lautan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jika ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan setelah membaca cerita ini, mohon isi di kolom Review ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: First Target

**Hai semua, lama tak berjumpa hehehe. saya kembali mengupdate fic ini.**

**Maaf karena saya masih belum bisa mengupdate fic yang lain. Mungkin di lain waktu saya akan mengupdate Tales of Tails Heroes**

**ok terima kasih atas orang-orang yang mau membaca fic ini dan saya sangat berterima kasih bagi anda semua yang mau meReview cerita ini**

**Terima kasih**

****Warning: Bakal ada beberapa Crossover yang akan saya masukan disini. Tapi karakter dari fandom lain akan masuk belakangan. bagi yang mau membaca dengan bahasa yang berat atau berwarna ya jangan harap menemukannya disini, saya akan memakai bahasa yang seringan mungkin agar kalian memahami arah cerita ini. Chara Death. not OP Naruto****

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Takahiro and Tashiro Tatsuya, Ikeda Akihisa, Bandai, Nasuverse<strong>

**Piece of Peace**

Genre:Advanture, Fantasy, Crime, Friendship, Seinen, Physiological

Rate:M

Storyline: Semi-AU

Main Chararacter:Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

_Note:Just for Fun and let my imagination flow from my brain._

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kurama yang setengah berlari sambil memegang <em>Katana<em> yang disarungkan di pinggang kirinya.

"Tidak terlalu parah.. hanya memar di beberapa bagian." jawab pria berambut perak dengan nada meyakinkan. Satu mata hitamnya terus mengarah pada sosok bocah pirang yang tengah tertidur di hilir sungai penuh bebatuan.

Sejenak, mata sang gadis memandang wajah bocah itu yang tersiram oleh tetesan air hujan yang turun dari langit berwarna kelabu. Lalu, kedua mata merah itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, menatap setiap sisi lembah yang dilalui oleh aliran sungai. Layaknya seorang pemburu yang mencari buruannya yang kabur. "Dimana dia?"

"Dia?" pria berambut perak itu memandang Kurama dengan tatapan bertanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kakashi-san. Kau tahu siapa yang aku cari!?" geram gadis itu. "Dimana bocah brengsek itu!?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Sasuke, dia sudah pergi ketika aku sampai kemari…" ucap Kakashi yang mulai berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya "Kalau-pun dia ada disini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti salah satu muridku."

Alis gadis itu tertekuk, melangkah maju, lalu menarik kerah rompi hijau yang dikenakan oleh Kakashi untuk mendekatkan wajah yang tertutup masker itu kepada wajahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?" bentak Kurama setengah berteriak. Tangan putih bagai susu dan lentik itu menunjuk ke arah dimana bocah yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya. "Dia mencoba membunuh adikku! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan bocah keparat itu begitu saja!? HAH!?"

Mata sendu Kakashi yang sempat teralih kepada bocah pirang itu kembali menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang bagai batu Ruby tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya kalau saja dia ada disini?" ucap Kakashi dengan alis tertekuk, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila hal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya?"

"Kalau itu aku…" mendadak Kurama terdiam, perlahan eratan telapak tangannya mulai mengendur dari kerah rompi itu. "Entahlah… aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Naruto."

Kakashi kembali menghela nafasnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam, kini bergerak memegang tangan Kurama. Perlahan ia tarik tangan gadis itu dari kerahnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan lembut. Kedua orang itu kini saling menatap. Mencoba saling mengerti satu sama lain dari pandangan mereka masing-masing.

"Uhuk! Ehem..!" mendadak suara serak dan berat mengintrupsi kegiatan tersebut. Membuat perhatian mereka teralih pada suara pengganggu itu. Disana, seekor anjing kecil yang mengenakan kain biru seperti baju tengah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh. "Maaf mengintrupsi kegiatan kalian berdua, hanya saja—"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.." potong Kurama dengan datar.

"Ada apa Pakkun? Ada hal penting yang kau harus katakan?" kali ini Kakashi langsung menyaut sang anjing. Jarang-jarang ia mau mendengar perkataan salah satu anjing ninjanya yang dapat berbicara ini.

Pakkun yang sempat bingung dengan reaksi tuannya yang—tumben—cepat tanggap itu langsung tersadar dan buru-buru berkata, "Ada empat orang yang sedang menuju kemari dari arah timur."

"Musuh atau—"

Kakashi langsung terdiam begitu orang-orang yang dimaksud anjingnya tiba dihadapannya. Dua orang berpakaian serba putih dengan topi mirip jamur dengan lambang plus berwarna merah disana langsung berlari ke arahnya. Bukannya menghadang, Kakashi bergerak menyamping, membiarkan orang-orang itu melewatinya. Sedangkan dua orang lagi yang menggunakan baju hitam lengan panjang dan rompi hijau yang seperti miliknya tengah berjalan menuju dirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dua _Jounin_?" tanya Kurama bingung. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka baru sampai sekarang!? Apa yang dipikirkan nenek tua itu!?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Uzumaki-san. Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu pada nama besar Hokage kelima." walau mendapat kata-kata tajam dari Kakashi, Kurama tidak bergeming dan terus menatap kedua Jounin itu dengan wajah jengkel. Kakashi hanya mendesah, entah kenapa kelakuan gadis disampingnya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dia kenal. Oh, bukan Naruto tentu saja, hanya orang lain yang lumayan dekat dengannya dulu.

Mengangkat bahunya, pria berambut perak itu segera fokus pada dua orang yang setingkat dengannya. "Jika dua pengawal khusus Hokage ada disini, berarti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Bukan begitu?"

Jounin yang mengenakan Bandana biru dengan lambang desa Konoha yang bernama Izumo bergerak maju. "Ya, dan ini situasi darurat. Konoha telah diserang."

"APA!?" teriak Kakashi maupun Kurama secara bersamaan.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus kembali sekarang juga!?" ucap rekannya yang satu lagi yang bernama Kotetsu.

"Tunggu—tapi, siapa yang menyerang Konoha? Apa saja yang dilakukan para Anbu itu!?"geram Kurama sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Dasar pasukan gaji buta!"

"Bisakah kau diam dan menjaga ucapanmu Uzumaki-san?" kata Kakashi yang terlihat mulai habis kesabarannya. "Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu terhadap instansi manapun di Konoha."

Kurama hanya berdecak kesal. Ia mulai membetulkan rompi konoha miliknya yang sedari tadi terbuka hingga dada menjadi tertutup sempurna. Kedua tangannya menyibak rambutnya kebelakang lalu ia mulai mengikat rambutnya berbentuk ekor kuda dengan tali yang dia ambil dari kantung ninjanya. Sejenak ia terdiam. Kemudian kepalanya bergerak untuk menangkap basah pandangan ketiga Jounin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Apa!?" sahutan Kurama yang cukup keras langsung menyadarkan ketiga pria itu dari entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala mereka.

Kakashi berdeham keras. "Apa kau sudah siap Kurama-san?" walau masih merasa malu karena kejadian tadi, Kakashi masih bisa mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak membuat Kurama bertambah curiga.

Walaupun tidak menjawab. Kurama mengencangkan ikatan pedangnya pada pinggangnya. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang sarung pedangnya terangkat sedikit, menandakan ia siap untuk pergi kapan saja, sebelum suara lenguhan panjang terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"Naruto?" Kurama buru-buru mendekat pada adiknya yang masih dalam perawatan para ninja medis. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mulut Naruto mulai terbuka. Hanya saja bukan jawaban yang keluar, melainkan, "Di..mana…Sa—Sasuke?"

Bocah bodoh. Pikir Kurama. Walau sudah delapan tahun bersama, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir adiknya. Kalau diingat-ingat, bocah pirang itu selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman-temannya atau penduduk desa. Yang dia heran, tidak sepintas pun rasa benci atau keinginan membalas dendam pada hati anak ini. Malah hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Bocah pirang ini selalu menolong siapa saja sampai lupa akan dirinya sendiri. Kurama teringat dengan pertarungan Naruto dengan bocah pasir dari desa Suna. Hendak menolong Sasuke malah justru dia sendiri yang terlibat masalah. Anehnya, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Gaara yang waktu itu telah berubah menjadu sesosok monster rakun raksasa. Dan sejak saat itu, ia mulai melihat perubahan pada kehidupan Naruto. Ia mulai memiliki teman satu per satu. Bocah-bocah yang dulu membencinya dan meremehkannya mulai mendekat pada dirinya dan dari mata teman-temannya itu, Kurama yakin bahwa mereka tulus ingin berteman dengan Naruto.

Sayangnya, semua itu harus ditebus dengan keadaan seperti ini akibat perbuatan bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang memutuskan bergabung dengan Orochimaru demi mengejar ambisinya membunuh kakaknya. Anehnya lagi, bisa-bisanya adiknya masih memikirkan bocah keparat itu. Astaga, jika Naruto sudah sembuh mungkin dia harus menasehatinya ulang.

Tubuh Naruto terangkat, ia mencoba untuk bangun dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Kurama menahan Naruto untuk tetap diam dan terlentang untuk beristirahat. "Sudahlah Naruto, kamu masih sakit. Diam di sini dan istirahatlah."

"Tapi Sasuke.." Naruto protes. Tapi dengan tatapan mata Kurama yang tajam cukup untuk membuat Naruto menuruti apa kata kakaknya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Izumo yang melipat tangannya di dada dengan mengetuk-ketuk jari di lengannya. "Waktu kita sedikit."

Dengan anggukan, Kurama mulai berdiri, hendak pergi sebelum suara Naruto yang lemah terdengar di telinganya lagi. "Kau mau kemana _Nee_-chan?"

"Konoha diserang, kita harus bergerak sekarang!" sayangnya, bukan Kurama yang mengatakan itu. melainkan Jounin dengan muka diperban yang bernama Kotetsu. Akibat perbuatannya, seluruh orang yang ada di situ langsung memberikan tatapan aneh padanya seakan berkata '_Dasar idiot' _atau '_Tutup mulutmu bego!_'

Lima detik berlalu, dan di detik berikutnya terdengarlah suara cempreng nan khas di telinga mereka yang ada di sana.

"APAA?!"

(.*.*.*.)

**(7 tahun kemudian)**

Musim semi telah tiba, angin dingin yang biasa menusuk kulit perlahan mulai menjinak. Matahari yang biasanya malu-malu muncul sudah mulai percaya diri dengan sinarnya yang perlahan menghangatkan bumi. Semenanjung _Road River_ yang di musim lalu masih tertutup balok-balok es tengah berganti dengan ikan-ikan _Winged Salmon_ yang berdatangan hendak bertelur di aliran sungai _Frontier_.

Bagi Naruto, ini adalah momen yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu. Berlimpahnya ikan di semenanjung sama dengan pesta pora. Ia bukan pecinta ikan sejujurnya, tapi untuk binatang laut satu ini, itu lain cerita. Dia sangat mencintai rasa gurih ikan salmon, apa lagi kalau dibuat menjadi Sushi. Emmm… membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liyurnya menetes. Tunggu, sejak kapan Naruto jadi punya makan selera pada ikan salmon? Bukannya dia pecinta ramen sejati? Untuk pertanyaan itu salahkan Kurama. Bukan hanya ia memaksa—mengancam lebih tepatnya—untuk tidak memakan makanan yang terbuat dari terigu dan mecin itu. Ia sering sekali membuat makanan yang terbuat dari ikan dan sayuran, terutama Sushi. Katanya sih biar Naruto bisa jadi sehat, pintar dan tidak bego. Entah hal itu berhasil atau tidak.

Ia berlari menuruni bukit menuju semenanjung dengan pancingan dipunggung dan kotak perlengkapan memancing di tangan kiri. Ouh, kotaknya lumayan besar karena bersatu dengan tempat mengisi ikan hasil tangkapan. Sesekali ia tersandung oleh batu namun berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya. Sesampainya di tepian pantai dekat semenanjung, Naruto menaruh perlengkapannya ke pasir pantai. Ia mulai memakai topi memancing berwarna putih dan rompi oranye yang mulai ia kencangkan. Tidak lupa ia bersihkan sepatu boot anti airnya yang terlihat kotor dengan air laut.

"Oi, Naruto!" orang yang dipanggil mengernyit. Siapa pula yang mau mengganggu ritual tahunannya? Nyari mati sepertinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto memutar badannya dan harus diakui dia malas berurusan dengan orang menyebalkan satu ini.

Hayate Hashiburi namanya, seorang pelaut berusia sekitar 40 tahunan. Rambut coklatnya disisir kebelakang dengan bagian rambut belakangnya di ikat ekor kuda. Bibirnya tersungging ke atas di balik kumisnya yang tebal. Jas krem-nya yang terlihat rombeng di bagian ekornya melambai terkena angin laut. Tidak lupa, di tangannya terdapat sebotol penuh _Rum_.

"YO! Pagi-pagi sudah bersemangat! Mencari ikan, huh?" tanya Hayate sembari meminum Rum-nya.

"Sudah tahu, nanya. Aku sedang sibuk!" kata Naruto dengan menggerakan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir.

"Hey, dasar bocah tidak sopan. Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Setidaknya berikan rasa hormatmu pada pak tua yang telah mengarungi samudra yang luas ini!"

Naruto mendengus, "Heh, mengarungi samudra katamu? Bukannya kerjaanmu cuman duduk di gubuk reot bersama anak buahmu sambil minum-minum tidak jelas?"

Walaupun yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, tetap saja itu menyulut amarah seorang pria pemabuk. Tangannya yang bebas langsung menyambar kerah rompi Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah sang bocah ke depan wajahnya. "Dengar bocah, ada banyak hal yang perlu kau tahu di dunia ini. Cuman kau harus ingat dan pahami dua aturan yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh siapapun di dunia ini. Pertama, jangan coba-coba kau ejek kapal seseorang, karena itu sama saja mengejek ibumu sendiri. Kedua, jangan menyulut amarah orang mabuk kalau kau tidak mau gigimu patah, _mengerti_!?"

Dengan muka datar dan menahan nafas, Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja itu menyulut api amarah Hayate bertambah besar. Ia mengangkat botol minumannya, hendak menghajar kepala Naruto dengan benda kaca tersebut. Sebelum ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi, Naruto memegang siku Hayate, ia menunduk lalu berputar dengan menarik lengan tersebut ke bawah hingga lawannya terpelanting ke pasir pantai dengan punggung terlebih dahulu.

Naruto berjongkok mendekati kepala lawannya yang masih terbatuk-batuk akibat rasa sesak di dadanya. "Mungkin aku harus menambah aturan baru ya. Ketiga jangan melawan musuh yang tidak bisa kau lawan. Tahulah tempatmu."

"Kau kuat seperti biasa, nak." kata Hayate yang mulai bangun dari posisinya. "Kau cocok menjadi pria laut. Kau tahu itu."

Berbicara tentang laut lagi, pikir Naruto. Ia bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berlabuh. "Langsung saja keintinya, kau ingin membicarakan _Griffon_ kan?"

"Tepat!" ucap Hayate senang. Ia mengambil botol Rum-nya dan baru menyadari kalau isinya sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. "Oh, _Barnacle_!"

"Jadi, kapalmu itu sudah masuk proses akhir, huh?"

"_Aye!_" Dengan bangga ia menunjuk sebuah kapal layar raksasa berwarna hitam ke coklatan. Beberapa balok kayu dan tangga terlihat memenuhi sisi dinding dan geladak kapal. "Hanya tinggal memperbaiki tiang kapal dan beres sudah. Griffon akan siap mengarungi lautan. Aku berutang budi padamu karena mau mendanai perbaikan kapal. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak suka minum." Naruto melepas rangkulan sang pelaut tua. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bau asin antara air laut dan keringat bercampur aduk pada pakaiannya yang sudah lusuh membuat panca indra penciuman sang pemuda pirang menjadi terganggu. "Sudah ya, ada yang mau aku kerj—"

"Hey! Nanti dulu!" mendadak, tangan Hayate kembali merangkul Naruto. "Lihat-lihat kapal barumu ada baiknya juga kan?"

Kapal baru? Sejak kapan dia mendapat kapal baru? Sepertinya pak tua ini sedang melantur. "Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu aku punya kapal? Seingatku aku hanya meminjamimu uang untuk membetulkan kapal bobrokmu, kan?"

"Diam bocah!" hardik Hayate dengan air liur yang bertebaran, "Jangan pernah kau menghina kapalku! Lagi pula, aku mau membuat penawaran untukmu? Bagaimana?"

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Begini, kau sudah tahu aku tidak punya uang untuk mengganti perbaikan kapalku," entah bagaimana tanpa sadar Naruto menganggukan kepala membenarkan kata-kata lawan bicaranya, bagaimana pun juga sangat sulit bagi pelaut tua macam Hayate bisa mengganti seluruh uang perbaikan kapal. Apa lagi Naruto menambahkan beberapa meriam generasi terbaru dan juga memasukan beberapa teknisi dan arsitek untuk membantu membuat kapal tampak kuat dan sedikit modern. "Karena itu, aku menawarimu jabatan sebagai wakil kapten, bagaimana?"

"Wakil kapten?" dahi Naruto tertekuk, "Aku membiayar seluruh perbaikan kapalmu dan kau hanya menawariku menjadi wakil kapten?! Lupakan!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Hayate. Namun, hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Rangkulan tersebut malah semakin keras menjepit tubuhnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Nak!" geram Hayate sembari berdeham. "Kau belum mendengar semuanya. Wakil kapten itu tugasnya sama seperti kapten. Kau berhak menyuruh semua kru kapalku. Membuat aturan seenakmu, diizinkan mengemudikan kapal, bahkan kau juga punya ruangan sendiri." Hayate membuat gerakan tangan seakan di sekitarnya adalah sebuah ruangan pribadi di kapal. Mendadak, ia berhenti. Menarik tangannya kembali untuk menekan hidung Naruto dengan telunjuk kanannya.. "Hanya satu yang kau tidak boleh lakukan, kau tidak berhak memerintahku di atas kapal. Kau mengerti?"

Dengan tangan di dagu, Naruto mencoba menimang-nimang tawaran tersebut. "Jadi maksudmu aku memiliki hak khusus di atas kapal.." Hayate menganguk, "Lalu, aku bisa memerintah siapa saja kecuali kau.." ia menggangguk lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman lebar hingga deretan gigi yang berwarna kuning terlihat jelas. "Dan itu artinya posisiku tidak lebih dari anak buahmu, begitu?"

"Tepat!" pria tua itu menepuk pundak Naruto sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau lumayan pintar bocah! Nah, bagaimana? Penawaran yang menarik bukan?"

"Aku menolak."

Satu kalimat tajam tersebut langsung menghilangkan senyuman dan tawa dari wajah Hayate yang sudah mulai keriput. Alisnya kembali tertekuk. "Apa maksudmu bocah!? Itu penawaran paling menguntungkan yang pernah ada! Anak buahku saja sampai rela untuk berenang di tengah samudra untuk memperoleh jabatan tersebut!"

Naruto mendesis, "Cih, kalau begitu sama saja itu jabatan yang rendah. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan para anak buahmu itu. Yang aku inginkan adalah aku menjadi kapten kapal atau kau harus membayar hutangmu!"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto segera membuat Hayate kaget setengah mati. Apa-apan ini? Bocah bau kencur sudah berani mengambil alih kapal? Apa lagi mengambil alih kapal seorang Hayate Hashiburi yang telah mengarungi tujuh samudra? Sepertinya bocah pirang perlu diberi pelajaran. Pikir Hayate. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak ke sarung pistol yang ada di pinggang kanannya. Sayangnya sebelum ia meraihnya, sebuah moncong pistol sudah menempel tepat di dahinya yang tampak kehilangan rambut.

"Jangan coba-coba," ucap Naruto memperingatkan. "Kau tahu siapa yang kau lawan bukan?"

Pria tua itu menggeram. Tentu saja ia tahu mustahil melawan makhluk sialan yang ada depannya. Pemuda pirang ini pernah menghajar seluruh awak kapalnya yang berjumlah 25 orang sendirian. Tepatnya ketika pemuda itu bersama kakaknya sedang membangun rumah tepat di pinggir tebing semenanjung _Road River_. Rumah yang cukup besar dan sedikit mencolok karena desainnya yang tergolong mewah. Dua lantai yang lebar kesamping dengan atap berwarna hitam di sertai empat cerobong asap yang masing-masing dua di kedua sisi rumah tersebut. Rumah tersebut terbuat dari batu bata merah yang menjadi pondasi rumah dan di sisi kanan terdapat pagar pembatas yang di buat sebagai arena latihan.

Tentu saja hal itu menarik perhatian Hayate beserta anak buahnya untuk mencari tahu hingga sempat membentak—atau memeras—mereka karena membangun rumah di wilayah mereka. Sayangnya bukan itu yang menyebabkan mereka di hajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto. Melainkan karena tiga orang anak buahnya yang mencoba menggoda kakaknya. Yah, kalau di ingat jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Sekarang aku harap kau mengerti dengan situasinya," kata Naruto yang terus menekan ujung pistolnya ke tempurung kepala Hayate. "Aku hanya memberimu dua opsi. Bayar hutangmu padaku atau kapalmu menjadi milikku. Kalau kau tidak setuju…" dengan senyum sinis Naruto melintangkan telunjuk kirinya pada lehernya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi bukan?"

Tak mempunyai banyak pilihan, Hayate menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, kau yang jadi kaptennya."

"Bagus." ucap Naruto dengan menarik kembali pistol hitamnya. "Tenang saja, kau tetap menjadi kapten selama aku tidak berada di atas kapal."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada dua kapten dalam satu kapal."

"Oh, sekarang kau sudah mendengarnya." ujar pemuda pirang itu sembari memasukan pistolnya ke dalam sarungnya yang ada di pinggang belakang. "Lagi pula, _Griffon_ akan sangat membantu dalam misi-misiku selanjutnya."

Tentu, walau ia tidak tahu misi macam apa yang Naruto lakukan. Namun, dengan profesinya—yang Hayate tahu—sebagai _Beast Hunter_ sudah jelas pasti misi yang berhubungan dengan Danger Beast. Tapi yang jadi masalah apa anak buahnya dan _Griffon_ bisa menangani monster-monster itu? ia jadi khawatir.

Pria itu hendak memprotes. Namun, tidak ada suara yang terbuka dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Matanya tidak lagi fokus pada pemuda di depannya, melainkan kearah sosok lain yang mendekat dari belakang si pirang. Seorang wanita muda sekitar 20 tahunan tengah mendekat ke arah mereka. Rambut merah cerah tersibak oleh angin laut yang menerpa. Matanya yang merah menyala mengarah ke arah dua orang pria yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Naruto.." panggil wanita itu.

Mendengar dari suara dan nada bicara, Naruto langsung tahu siapa dia. "Ada apa Kura-nee?" ia berbalik untuk menemukan kakaknya yang tengah mengenakan _Summer white dress_ dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Pakaianmu tidak salah tuh? Sekarangkan masih musim semi?"

Kurama mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apapun yang aku pakai itu bukan urusanmu, lagi pu—"

"Halo, Nona Kurama!" potong Hayate sembari menyibak rambutnya kebelakang. Ia melangkah cepat menuju Kurama lalu membungkukan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan berada di depan perutnya secara horizontal. "Senang berjumpa denganmu hari ini. Adakah yang bisa aku bantu hari ini? Atau kau mau melihat kapal baru adikmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." balas Kurama tanpa senyuman sedikitpun. Naruto berbalik arah sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan keinginanya untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi bandot tua itu di acuhkan kakak perempuannya.

"Naruto." sang pemuda segera berbalik arah menanggapi panggilan kakaknya tanpa menghilangkan cengiran menahan tawanya. "Aku ada tugas untukmu."

Seketika itu juga cengiran itu menghilang. "Lagi!? Kau janji kalau hari ini aku bebas dari tugaskan?"

"Aku ada keperluan mendadak, Shisui memanggilku dan Tesla tidak suka menunggu. Kau temui dia hari ini ya."

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriak Naruto sebelum sang kakak berbalik arah. "Bagaimana dengan ikan-ikan itu? aku ingin menangkapnya hari ini!"

"Beli saja di pasar." Dengan wajah datar dan tidak acuh. Kurama berbalik arah meninggalkan Naruto bengong dengan mulut terbuka.

"TUNGGU DULU KURAMA NEE-CHAAAAN!"

(.*.*.*.)

_Edel_, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di arah tenggara dari ibu kota Great Empire. Daerah yang selalu ramai akan para petualang dan pedangang yang singgah untuk sekedar beristirahat atau mengisi perlengkapan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Banyak orang yang melakukan perniagaan disini, tidak dipungkiri barang-barang yang mungkin sulit di dapat bisa saja ada di sini. Selain arus ekonomi yang tinggi, tempat ini juga menjadi pusat informasi bagi siapa saja yang membutuhkan. Tentu saja alasan dari semua ini karena pertemuan orang-orang asing yang cukup tinggi intensitasnya dan juga seringnya para informan dari pemerintahan singgah hanya untuk menyampaikan suatu kabar dari ibu kota.

Di alun-alun kota _Edel_, Naruto tengah berjalan dengan tudung mantelnya yang menutupi kepala. Ia tidak perlu khawatir dicurigai mengingat banyaknya orang yang mengenakan tudung untuk menahan panasnya sinar matahari. Tanpa sengaja matanya yang berwarna safir itu menangkap sosok anak kecil yang terduduk lemas di pinggir pancuran yang berada di tengah alun-alun. Pakaiannya yang kotor dan berlubang serta kulitnya terlihat bekas-bekas luka yang mengering membuatnya ia geram apa yang telah menimpa anak itu. Ia tahu pasti kalau itu adalah luka diseret oleh kuda, dan hukuman macam itu biasa terjadi apa bila seseorang tidak sanggup membayar pajak. Memang, arus ekonomi di Edel sangat tinggi, tapi hal itu juga merambat pada pajak yang tinggi. Belum lagi pemerasan dari oknum keamanan setempat yang menggunakan payung hukum untuk melakukan tindakan premanisme. Hal itu membuatnya muak.

Walau iba, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Memberi uang pada anak itu bisa menarik perhatian para prajurit keamanan dan itu cukup berbahaya untuknya. Mencoba tidak perduli, ia menarik tudung hitamnya menutupi matanya. Berjalan menunduk meninggalkan sang bocah yang menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Ia hanya bersumpah akan menghabisi sang perdana mentri keparat itu agar kejadian yang dialami bocah itu tak terulang lagi.

Memasuki jalan utama, ia berbelok ke kiri satu blok setelah keluar dari alun-alun kota. Berjalan lurus hingga ia berhenti di sebuah kios bertuliskan '_Blackbeard & Blackpearl'_. Pemuda pirang itu termangu sejenak melihat papan nama itu. Menghela nafas, ia membuka pintu tempat itu bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng yang biasa dipakai oleh pemilik kios bila ada pelanggan masuk.

Detik berikutnya, suara gelak tawa dan bunyi gelas bertemu mewarnai suasana yang berada di tempat itu. Sebuah ruangan yang di cat coklat gelap dengan meja dan kursi yang penuh dengan pengunjung yang sedang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Ada pria setengah sadar yang masih meminum cairan di gelasnya. Ada pula yang bercerita mengenai pengalamannya dengan keras hingga orang-orang mengerumuninya saking tertarik dengan cerita-cerita yang dibawakan oleh orang tersebut. Bahkan Naruto sedikit kaget melihat seorang gadis muda berambut pirang mengenakan jubah merah tanpa lengan tengah mendengarkan cerita sang petualang sembari menulis sesuatu pada kertasnya.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari gadis itu Naruto beranjak menuju meja bar dan duduk pada salah satu kursi kosong yang dekat dengan bartender yang sedang bertugas.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya sang Bartender dengan ramah.

"Vodka Hitam dari Kremlin." begitu Naruto menyebutkan kalimat itu. Mata hitam sang bartender langsung menajam pada Naruto. Ia memilin kumisnya sejenak, lalu beranjak kebelakang lemari minuman tampak ingin mengambil pesanan Naruto. Begitu keluar, bartender tersebut menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan hitam di dalamnya.

Naruto mengambil gelas itu. Tepat setelah ia memegang gelas miliknya, ia segera mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah benda bening itu. Ia menaruh gelasnya dan membuka dengan hati-hati untuk membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam lipatan kertas itu.

_Gunakan pintu samping_.

Pemuda itu segera melipat kertasnya dan memasukannya ke dalam lengan mantelnya. Ia mulai meminum minumannya yang sejujurnya bukan Vodka, melainkan _Root Beer_ yang berwarna sama dengan vodka hitam. Membayar minumannya, ia beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dan berbelok ke gang sempit di sebelah toko minuman itu untuk menemukan pintu kayu yang tampak terkunci.

Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut. "Kremlin, empat tujuh satu tiga." Setelah itu, pintu itu terbuka.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau yang datang?" tanya lelaki yang tampak berumur 25 tahun ke atas. "Bukannya Uzumaki-san yang akan menemuiku?"

"Perubahan rencana. Kakakku tidak bisa datang." kata Naruto sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat pakaian lawan bicaranya yang tampak rapih dengan jas hitam menutupi kemeja putihnya dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang sama-sama hitamnya dengan celananya. Naruto terbahak. "Kau berencana mengajak kencan kakakku ya, Nikolai? hah! gagal total!"

"Ha ha. Yah mau bagaimana lagi." orang yang memiliki nama panjang Nikolai Tesla itu menutup sekaligus menguncinya dengan balok kayu. Ia berjalan ke dekat Naruto dan mempersilakannya duduk pada meja dan kursi kayu yang tersedia.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pesananku?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah selesai." Nikolai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ditutup oleh kain putih. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa mengoprasikan benda ini. Lagi pula, dari mana kau mendapat benda '_itu_'?"

Naruto mengambil barangnya dan mulai membuka kain yang menutupi benda tersebut. "Morgana. Dia memberikan kristal elemen padaku sebagai barter dari barang yang dia cari." Tepat setelah kain itu terbuka. Sebuah pedang yang tengah disarungkan menampakan dirinya. Sebuah pedang dengan sebuah kristal putih yang memperantarai bilah dengan gagangnya. Naruto menarik pedang itu, memperlihatkan bilah perak bermata dua dengan panjang 58 senti dan lebar delapan sentimeter yang menjunjung ke atas. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana aku mengubah ke mode yang satu lagi?"

"Tarik ke bawah gundukan pada gagang dekat kristalmu." Naruto menuruti ucapan Nikolai. Perlahan ia menarik gundukan berwarna merah tersebut dan bunyi 'klik' terdengar ketika gundukan tersebut menyentuh bagian dasarnya.

Mendadak, gagang hitam pedang itu tertekuk 45 derajat ke bawah. Sebuah pelatuk mendadak muncul dari lengkungan gagang itu dan bilah perak pedang itu langsung memisah menjadi dua bagian dengan barrel pendek muncul di antara kedua bilah itu.

"_Gunblade_, gabungan antara pedang dan pistol. Butuh satu bulan aku merakit senjata anehmu. Dan yang terpenting, materialnya yang cukup unik dan keras. Aku sering bingung dari mana kau bisa menemukan bahan-bahan dasar _Adamintium alloy_?"

"Sudah aku bilang, Morgana yang memberikannya padaku." jelas Naruto yang kembali menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. "Dia memang penyihir yang memiliki koleksi aneh."

"Tak ada sihir di dunia ini Naruto. Semuanya pasti punya penjelasan logis yang berhubungan dengan Sains." Nikolai berkata demikian dengan segelas _Champagne _berada di bawah bibirnya. "Mau minum?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak suka minum, dan orang-orang seperti kau yang kadang berpikiran sempit. Banyak hal aneh yang sering tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan Sains!"

"Contohnya?"

"Jelaskan dari mana asal kekuatan dari '_ras'_ ku dan jelaskan bagaimana caranya '_makhluk_' itu bisa tertanam di dalam tubuhku?"

"Kekuatanmu ada hubungannya dengan sinar Gamma yang bereaksi di dalam tubuhmu. Gelombang yang reaksinya cukup kuat untuk mengubah sesuatu yang ada di sekitarmu. Itu sudah aku pelajari dari dulu." ujar Tesla sembari meminum minuman kerasnya. "Yang masih aku analisa adalah perubahan wujudmu menjadi makhluk itu, mengherankan tapi pasti ada penjelasan logis."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu. " lanjut Tesla sembari menambil sebuah alat berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia menekan layar yang sedari tadi hitam yang mendadak berubah menjadi warna putih dengan gambar sketsa disana. Naruto meraih benda itu ketika Tesla menyerahkannya. "_Armor_ yang menyerupai _Armored Teigu_, bagaimana menurutmu.?"

Ketika Naruto melihat sketsa itu, alisnya tertekuk. Sebuah gambar yang terlihat seperti robot dengan dua _beam saber_ yang berada di balik punggung serta sebuah _Beam Rifle _dan tameng yang dipegang di kedua tangannya. "_General Uprising Noble Device Assist Machine—GUNDAM_… ini lebih hebat dari _E.D.G.E_ System buatan Edison!"

Mendadak Naruto menutup mulutnya, ia tahu nama itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk Nikolai dengar. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi setidaknya kau membuktikan kalau senjata yang aku buat lebih hebat dari _Extraordinary Device Generated Electron _miliknya. Kau tahu, Gundam ini hanya diproduksi khusus dan tidak diproduksi masal seperti yang 'orang itu' buat. Harus orang yang cocok yang bisa menggunakan armor ini." ujarnya bangga.

"Jadi, apakah _Armor_ ini sudah siap?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sekarang sedang masuk ketahap akhir. Aku sedang mencari cara bagaimana agar senjata ini bisa digunakan kapan saja dan dimana saja tanpa memancing perhatian orang seperti _Armored Teigu_." jelasnya dengan tangan memutar-mutar pinggiran gelas. "Ah iya, bicara tentang _Teigu_, Shisui mengirimmu tugas untuk merebut sebuah _Teigu_ yang berada di ibukota."

"Mentor mengirimiku tugas?" Naruto memandang Nikolai heran. "Tumben."

"Harusnya ini misi untuk Kurama. Namun, karena ia tidak bisa datang, harus ada yang menggantikan." ujarnya sembari memasukan tangannya ke dalam jas hitamnya. Secarik kertas kuning dengan sebuah foto seseorang pria besar berambut pirang tulisan _Wanted_ besar di atasnya. "Namanya Zank. Dia pengguna Teigu Spectator. Menurut para saudara kita di ibukota, setiap malam orang ini selalu membunuh siapa saja yang ia temui. Walau ada jam malam, tetap saja korban masih berjatuhan."

Naruto mengangguk. Bagaimana pun juga informasi dari Tesla tidak pernah salah karena ia termasuk dalam Ordo Assasins yang kini Naruto geluti juga. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Kenapa saudara kita tidak mengambil tindakan?"

Tesla hanya menghela nafas. "Dia pengguna Teigu Naruto. Spectator, _All you seeing eye_. Dia bisa melihat apa saja, bahkan dia bisa membaca pikiranmu, memanipulasi pengheliatanmu dan melihat gerakanmu selanjutnya."

"Mirip Sharingan, heh?" ujar Naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat mata merah yang memiliki tiga magatama milik—mantan—temannya dulu. "Kalau begitu, ini tugas yang bisa aku tangani sendiri." Ia mulai berdiri sembari meninggalkan sekantung uang sebagai bayaran atas kerja dari temannya itu.

"Orang itu bisa bertarung Naruto, ia biasa muncul antara sepuluh dan sebelas malam. Berhati-hatilah." Ia melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan. "Dan jangan lupa menitipkan salamku pada Kurama. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan jempol terangkat ke atas dan menghilang di dalam cahaya kuning.

(.*.*.*.)

Ibukota Great Empire. Sebuah kota yang besar dibandingkan dengan kota lain yang ada di negara ini. Tembok raksasa melingkari kota itu demi menjaga keadaan kota dari serangan luar. Seperti kebanyakan kota besar, tepat di tengah kota, sebuah istana raksasa menjulang tinggi dimana pusat pemerintahan bergerak disana dan juga tempat kaisar tinggal.

Tempat ini selain menjadi tempat pemerintahan, juga menjadi pusat ekonomi negara. Rata-rata penduduknya bekerja di pemerintahan atau bekerja sebagai pedagang. Tapi banyak juga yang bekerja untuk orang lain dan tempat ini adalah lokasi yang tepat bila ingin cepat kayak arena arus uang yang keluar masuk begitu cepat. Maka dari itu banyak imigran yang datang ke ibukota untuk mengadu nasib mencari kemakmuran tidak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, namun juga untuk daerah asal mereka yang sedang melarat akibat pajak yang terlalu tinggi.

Ya, bagi mereka yang beruntung mungkin akan memperoleh kemakmuran yang besar di sini. Sayangnya, banyak dari para imigran itu mendapat hasil yang justru kebalikan dari apa yang mereka inginkan. Menurut kabar yang Naruto dengar, rata-rata para imigran berakhir menjadi budak para kaum kapitalis bahkan terkadang sering ditemukan mayat dengan keadaan telanjang pembuangan sampah di pinggir ibukota. Bukan hal baru memang bahwa ada sedikit kelainan jiwa bagi para kalangan atas yang gemar menyiksa orang. Hal ini disebabkan dengan hukum yang tajam ke bawah, tumpul ke atas diakibatkan karena pemerintahan yang korup dan gemar meneror rakyatnya. Bahkan surat kabar sudah tidak bisa dipercaya lantaran propaganda yang di lakukan pemerintahan untuk membodohi rakyatnya. Surat kabar yang berani menentang pemerintah biasanya berakhir dengan anggotanya dieksekusi di tempat.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, muak menerima fakta bahwa ia harus bekerja di lingkungan yang sudah rusak. Dia tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan untuk ini. Sialnya, orang yang patut disalahkan sekarang berada di bawah pengawasan ketat oleh tentara kekaisaran karena ia sekarang berada di dalam istana itu. Mustahil baginya untuk menembus pertahanan istana. Kalau pun bisa, ia akan langsung di sergap dan para tentara istana bukan musuh yang bisa di anggap remeh. Di tambah mereka mempunyai dua jendral mengerikan yang bermukim di sana, itu menambah persentase membunuh 'orang itu' semakin bertambah kecil.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menghela nafasnya lagi mencoba menenangkan diri. Tepat dari atas menara di selatan ibukota, mata biru langit miliknya memandang keindahan ibu kota yang tengah diselimuti oleh bintang-bintang di langit. Cahaya-cahaya lampu dari setiap gedung sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi gelap, tanda sang pemilik akan pergi ke alam mimpi. Kini hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang masih menerangi jalan-jalan utama di kota ini.

Angin malam mulai menerpa, membuat mantel hitam menari bersama sang angin. Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti kulit tubuhnya bersama dengan kesunyian malam yang makin lama makin mencekam.

TRANK!

Dan suara besi bertemu terdengar di telinganya. Tentu untuk malam yang selarut ini, cukup aneh jika suara itu bisa terdengar sampai di tempat ia berdiri. Kalau memang intuisinya benar, kemungkinan itu adalah..

"Arah jam sebelas." bisik Naruto. Dengan satu lompatan ia melompat dari atas menara. Ia menghilang dalam balutan sinar kuning dan muncul di salah satu atap gedung-gedung itu. Dengan cekatan, ia melompati gedung-gedung yang rata-rata berlantai tiga hingga empat. Bergerak cepat hingga ia berhenti di salah satu gedung dimana ia melihat seorang pria besar tengah bertarung dengan remaja laki-laki.

Remaja itu bergerak cepat. Menebas musuhnya dengan cekatan, namun setiap serangannya tidak ada yang bisa mengenai targetnya. Di saat pemuda itu lengah, sang pria besar menggoreskan salah satu bilah pedangnya pada lengan pemuda itu.

"Argh!"

"Aku senang-senang! Aku sangat suka mendengar jeritan kesakitan orang! Hahahaha." Pria itu tertawa dengan senyum mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku melukaimu terlalu banyak, sekarang memohonlah padaku, agar kau bisa pergi dari sini untuk melihat teman-temanmu!"

Remaja laki-laki berambut coklat itu mendesis, "Kau pasti bercanda..!"

"Hm?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya sembari berteriak, "KAU MENGHARAPKANKU BERLUTUT DAN MEMOHON PADA TIKUS YANG HANYA BISA MEMOTONG KEPALA ORANG, HAH!? HAL ITU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN TERJADI!"

Pria itu berdiri kaku. Tampaknya ia shock akibat ucapan pemuda itu. Melihat kesempatan, sang pemuda mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah sang pria besar. Dengan posisinya seperti itu, ia tahu kalau si remaja berambut coklat itu mempertaruhkan segalanya pada satu serangan.

Dan musuhnya menyadari hal tersebut. "Oh, kau cukup berani ya? Sepertinya kau ingin mempercepat kematianmu dengan menyerang langsung si ahli pemenggal kepala ini? Baiklah jika itu maumu, mari kita mulai."

Dengan satu hentakan, pemuda itu meluncur dengan cepat. Menyabet pedangnya keras mengarah ke wajah pria besar. Pria itu segera mengelak kepalanya ke kiri, sayangnya karena reaksi yang kurang cepat, sebuah goresan kecil muncul pada pipi kanannya. Sementara pemuda itu terlempar ke belakang, dengan luka goresan melintang di sepanjang punggungnya. Darah mengalir deras dari balik punggunya.

"Kau!" geram pria itu yang Naruto yakin bernama Zank.

"Heh, kau menyebut dirimu sebagai ahli pemenggal kepala?" pemuda itu berbalik dengan senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau gagal membunuhku, dan berati itu membuktikan kalau kau hanyalah sampah yang layak aku tertawakan."

"KAUU!" Zank menerja pemuda itu dengan kedua bilahnya mengarah pada musuhnya. "KUBUNUH KAU!"

Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto melempar kunai hitam bercabang tiga miliknya. Meluncur dengan cepat sebelum benda itu bertabrakan dengan benda lain yang sama-sama meluncur tepat di depan Zank.

TRANK!

Kedua benda itu bertemu, menciptakan suara nyaring yang membuat siapa saja terkejut. Naruto memanfaatkan momen keterkejutan ini untuk muncul tepat di depan Zank dan menebas wajahnya dengan Kunainya yang masih melayang di udara.

"UAARGH!"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Naruto, "Aku dengar kau orang yang bisa membaca gerakan musuh, tapi kalau serangan mendadak seperti tadi kau masih buta ya?"

"SIAPA KAU!"

Naruto tidak mengubris teriakan Zank. Kini, ia lebih fokus pada pedang hitam yang tengah di arahkan pada dirinya. Katana hitam dengan ganggang merah yang tengah di pegang oleh gadis bermata merah yang menatap dirinya tajam. "Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu datar.

"Kau bisa menurunkan senjatamu sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu." Naruto meyakinkan. "Atau akan ada yang terluka di sini."

Tidak mengubris perkataan Naruto, gadis bermata merah itu mengunuskan pedangnya. Dengan sigap Naruto menepis bilah itu dengan Kunai miliknya. Bergerak maju dan melayangkan tendangan tepat di perut Gadis itu.

"AKAME!" teriak remaja laki-laki itu. Walau sempat terguling, Akame berhasil berdiri dan kembali meluncurkan katananya pada Naruto.

Walau sedang fokus pada Akame, Naruto menyadari kalau Zank juga bergerak ke arahnya. Tentu ini bukan posisi yang menguntungkan. Dengan cepat ia melompat ke belakang dan menghilang, lalu muncul kembali tepat beberapa meter di belakang Zank.

Zank langsung tahu apa rencana Naruto. Dengan cepat, ia menahan tebasan pedang Akame yang mengarah pada dirinya lalu melompat mundur untuk menemukan Naruto telah mengarahkan moncong _Gunblade_ ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya suara letusan senjata terdengar dan saat yang bersamaan bahu kanan Zank tertembus peluru dari senjata Naruto.

"Ap—!" ia menyadari kalau yang tertembus bukan hanya bahunya, bilah pedangnya juga ikut tertembus dengan bukti sebuah lubang lingkaran muncul di punggung bilahnya

"Peluru itu bukan peluru biasa, itu projektil angin yang aku padatkan dan aku tajamkan agar bisa menembus baja sekalipun." jelas Naruto dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Tembakan berikutnya tidak akan meleset dari jantungmu."

Kondisi ini terlalu mendesak bagi Zank. Spectatornya sendiri memprediksikan bahwa serangan berikutnya akan membunuhnya. Dalam keadaan itu, ia melihat memuda yang ia lawan tadi berada di bawahnya. Ia langsung bertindak cepat dengan menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya dan mengarahkan bilah pisaunya pada leher pemuda itu.

"TATSUMI!" teriak Akame. Naruto mengernyit mengetahui rencana licik Zank.

"Hahaha! Turunkan senjata kalian atau anak ini mati!" ia menambah cekramannya lebih kencang. "Ah, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau kalian tunjukan permainan menarik padaku? Akame! Bunuh orang itu. Bukankah Murasame biasa membunuh hanya dengan goresan kecil?"

Goresan kecil!? Jangan-jangan itu..

"Tepat Uzumaki Naruto, itu adalah Teigu. Pedang Murasame yang legendaris yang bisa membunuh siapa saja hanya dengan satu goresan. Hahahaha!"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Spectator bisa membaca pikiran lawan, Hah! mencari tahu identitasmu bukan hal sulit bagiku. Dan ah.. tidak aku sangka kau berasal dari sana," Zank mulai tertawa mengerikan yang Naruto tidak tahu apa dasarnya. " Tidak aku sangka ternyata kau seorang _CORA_!"

Naruto terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. Ia lupa memperhitungkan kalau identitas aslinya akan langsung bisa langsung ketahuan dengan alat sialan itu.

"_Cora_? Bukankah itu hanya mitos saja?" tanya Tatsumi yang terlihat bingung dengan situasi ini.

Zank mengangkat kepala Tatsumi agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau lupa ya kalau mitos adalah cerita nyata yang termakan oleh jaman sehingga hanya dipercayai sebagai takhayul? Dan faktanya, spectator tidak pernah salah dalam mencari informasi personal orang lain."

"Cora," ucap Zank. "Adalah Makhluk setengah _Alpha_ atau yang kita sebut sebagai Siluman yang berwujud layaknya _Terra_ yaitu kita para manusia. Mereka memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan elemen alam sebagai senjata bertarung. Tapi mereka tamak dan memperbudak kita untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri. Hah, kau makhluk menjijikan! Ayo Akame, bunuh makhluk ini! Atau kepala Tatsumi sebagai bayaran kalau kau menentangku!"

Naruto terdiam. Tidak dia sangka Zank mengetahui hingga sejauh itu. Pemilik mata biru safir itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Zank kepada Akame. Walau terlihat tanpa emosi, Naruto bisa tahu kalau gadis itu juga dalam kebingungan. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. "Namamu Akame kan?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Pedang hitamnya terangkat hendak menyerang kembali Naruto.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto segera angkat bicara. "Aku punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan Tatsumi." Dan itu sukses membuat langkah Akame terhenti sejenak.

Mata merah Akame terlihat penasaran. "Kau bisa menyelamatkan Tatsumi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu, tapi sisanya tinggal bagaimana kau berimpovisasi."

Zank segera tahu apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan. Segera ia mengangkat bilahnya untuk memenggal Tatsumi. Namun, Naruto sudah muncul di depannya dengan melayangkan tinjuannya pada wajah Zank. Pria itu terpental kebelakang, meninggalkan Tatsumi yang terjatuh di tanah. Melihat kesempatan ini, mendadak Naruto menghilang dan muncul tepat di balik punggung Zank yang melayang di udara. Sebuah bola biru padat tercipta pada tangan kanan Naruto dan di saat Zank mendekat, bola itu menyentuh punggung lawannya.

"RASENGAN!"

Segera bola kecil seukuran tangan itu membesar menjadi seukuran tubuh Zank. Bola itu terus berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga memaksa tubuh Zank untuk ikut berputar bersamanya. Dengan ledakan yang keras, tubuh Zank langsung terpental menjauh dari Naruto menuju Akame yang berdiri dengan pedang di tangan. Tanpa menghilangkan kesempatan, Murasame terayun kencang. Memisahkan kepala Zank dari tubuhnya.

Tatsumi yang sedari tadi menonton hanya bisa takjub dengan kerja sama Naruto dengan Akame yang sangat halus. Ia sendiri belum tentu bisa melakukan hal itu bersama teman gadisnya itu.

Menyarungkan pedangnya di balik punggung. Naruto bergerak menuju kepala Zank yang berputar di tanah. Mendadak ia berhenti, sebuah bilah hitam melintang tepat di samping lehernya dan ia tahu siapa pemilik pedang tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto pada gadis bermata merah itu.

"Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebagai tambahan. Sosok Kurama mirip seperti Ignis di Jingai makyou<strong>

**Yap, mungkin sekian. **Jika ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan setelah membaca cerita ini, mohon isi di kolom Review ya!****


	3. Chapter 2: Konohamaru and The Pink Devil

**Hallo maaf atas keterlambatannya, hehe. **

**saya harap tidak ada yang marah atas kendala saya yang satu ini.**

**oh iya, sebagai Warning aja dalam FFN ini bakal ada karakter dari fandom lain yang saya crossover dan saya tegaskan bahwa cerita ini semi-AU yang notabene saya buat agar berbeda dengan cerita-cerita lainnya.**

**oh iya sebagai informasi, mengingat di nama-nama karakter di Akame ga kiru tidak punya nama belakang, saya menambahkan nama-nama mereka sesuai dengan imajinasi saya.**

**kalau begitu selamat membaca.**

* * *

><p><strong>Informasi tambahan: Umur Karakter.<strong>

**Naruto: 20 Tahun**

**Kurama: 25 Tahun**

**Sora: 20 Tahun**

**Shizuka: 20 Tahun**

**Konohamaru: 17 Tahun**

**Akame: 16 Tahun**

**Tatsumi 16 Tahun**

**Happy reading**

* * *

><p>Kedua bola mata berwarna safirnya itu terus menatap langit. Membiarkan imajinasinya terus bergerak dinamis terhadap awan-awan putih dan kelabu yang melayang-layang layaknya kapas yang terbawa oleh semilir angin musim panas. Daun pohon sakura yang menampak merah muda nan cantik, telah berubah menjadi hijau layaknya pohon-pohon normal lainnya.<p>

Bocah itu masih termangu. Dia tidak tahu aktifitas apa yang ia harus lakukan hari ini. Apakah ia harus melakukan keusilan seperti biasa? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Cuaca terlalu panas hari ini, membuat sistem badannya memilih untuk bermalas-malasan ketimbang melakukan aktifitas yang memerlukan stamina.

Badannya mulai menggerakan ayunan yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Maju mundur dengan perlahan seirama dengan daun yang menari bersama sang angin. Tanpa sengaja, sebuah gambaran terlintas dibenaknya. Seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun sedang bermain ayunan dengan ibunya dengan riang. Sang ibu mendorong ayunan itu dengan perlahan namun cukup membuat benda itu bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang dengan tempo yang sesuai. Gambaran anak itu perlahan berubah, rambut sang anak yang awalnya coklat muda, mulai berubah menjadi pirang landak. Garis-garis layaknya kumis kucing mulai muncul di kedua wajahnya. Ya, anak itu telah berubah menjadi cerminan dirinya. Seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata seindah batu safir yang tengah menebarkan senyuman kebahagian bersama sang ibunda.

Sayangnya, itu bukanlah kenyataan. Itu hanyalah angan-angan akan harapan miliknya sedari dulu. Dia tidak tahu apa dan mengapa ia menginginkannya, tapi ia tahu rasa sakit itu. Rasa dimana orang lain dapat tersenyum namun ia tidak. Rasa kehampaan dan terasingkan… di bawah balutan selimut yang bernama…Kesepian..

Kepalanya menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran jelek dari alam pikirannya. Ya, dia harus kuat. Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah bocah lemah dan cengeng. Ia harus kuat! Ha…rus…?

Apakah ia harus kuat menghadapi semua ini? dirinya mulai ragu. Selama tujuh tahun dirinya hidup, dia jarang sekali mendapat perlakuan layak dari masyarakat konoha. Pukulan, cacian dan hinaan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha agar dirinya dapat perlakuan layak, semuanya sia-sia. Mereka hanya sekedar memanfaatkan momen itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya pada lubang hinaan.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membuat keributan. Mencorat-coret tembok rumah orang bahkan patung hokage. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara ia dapat membalas semua perlakuan itu dan mendapat kesenangan tersendiri di sana. Tapi, apakah dirinya senang? Ia bahkan harus menghadapi kemarahan Iruka-sensei dan Kakek Hokage sebagai balasan tindakan bodohnya, lalu berakhir mendapat hukuman yang membuat wajahnya cemberut.

"Huft, bodohnya diriku." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Satu gerakan ke depan. Ia melompat, menapak pada tanah lapangan Akademi yang mulai kering akibat terik matahari. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya lapangan kosong dengan debu yang terangkat ke udara. Wajar sih, toh hari ini memang pulang cepat karena seluruh guru sedang ada rapat yang diadakan secara mendadak oleh kakek Hokage.

Lalu, kok Naruto sendirian? Bukannya anak umur 7 tahun seperti dirinya biasa dijemput oleh orang tua?

Harusnya sih begitu…Seandainya saja ia memang punya orang tua…

Ya, Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu sejak lahir. Tinggal di panti asuhan Namikaze selama empat tahun dan hidup mandiri begitu ia menginjak ulang tahunnya yang kelima. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa bocah berumur lima tahun bisa hidup sendirian bahkan punya apartemen sendiri? Begini, bila ada seorang yang punya pengaruh luar biasa besar di suatu daerah dan orang itu meminta sesuatu pada warga sekitar, apakah warga akan mengabulkan permintaan tersebut? Kebanyakan kasus, para warga akan mengabulkan permintaan tersebut dan hal itu terjadi ketika Sarutobi Hiruzen, sang pemimpin desa Konoha yang dijuluki Hokage ketiga membantu Naruto mendapatkan apartemen barunya.

Naruto, memang dekat dengan sang Hokage.

Kelopak matanya mengedip. Menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan akan masa lalu. Dasar, ia merasa seperti Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini. Suka bengong tidak jelas dan sering sekali menatap awan kalau tidak ada pekerjaan. "Huft.." desahnya tidak semangat.

Kakinya mulai bergerak. Melangkah santai menuju gerbang Akademi Ninja Konoha. Udara yang berbenturan dengan lidahnya yang tertekuk mulai mengeluarkan suara merdu dari lubang mulutnya. Suara nyaring yang mulai berubah naik-turun, menciptakan alunan nada yang persis dengan lagu yang sering ia dengar dari radio.

Tak sempat melewati gerbang, dirinya terdiam. Pandangannya tak lagi fokus pada jalanan yang ramai akan warga sekitar yang sedang menjalankan aktifitasnya, melainkan pada sesuatu tempat di ujung gerbang tepat di sudut yang dimana tempat itu terdapat tiga sosok bocah laki-laki yang sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. Tentu rasa ingin tahu mendadak muncul dari dalam dirinya, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju tiga bocah itu.

"Heh, bocah aneh. Cepat berikan uangmu! Kami butuh uang nih!" dari suara salah satu bocah laki-laki itu, Naruto bisa asumsikan kalau mereka sedang memeras seseorang. Heran, hari gini masih saja ada tukang peras seperti mereka. Bukannya ada aturan kalau tindakan seperti itu bisa masuk ruang hukuman? Kok masih saja mereka berani?

"Hei!" panggilnya. Namun mereka tidak mengubris. Sepertinya suaranya terlalu kecil. "Heeii!" Kali ini anak gendut yang berada lurus di depannya menggeser badannya dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Sedikit senyuman tampak pada wajahnya yang bulat. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ada apa gerangan ini. kedua mata safirnya mencoba menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia terkejut ketika pandanganya mencapai celana bocah gempal itu yang dimana resleting-nya terbuka, menunjukkan barang pribadi sang bocah.

Tunggu!? Bila dia melakukan hal yang demikian.. jangan-jangan..!

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang bocah gempal menuju korban yang sedang dianiaya. Seorang anak dengan rambut biru pendek kehitaman tengah terduduk lemas di tanah. Cairan bening keluar dari matanya yang berwarna kelabu. Kimono putih cerah yang selaras dengan kulitnya mengalami sedikit perubahan warna menjadi ke kuning-kuningan dibeberapa bagian.

Sialan! Bocah-bocah ini..!

"HEEI! BAJINGAN KALIAN!" teriak Naruto dengan tinju menghantam sang bocah gempal.

"BOSS!" kedua teman si gempal segera menghampiri dirinya yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Naruto segera memasang badan di depan gadis itu. Ini memalukan. Tindakan anak-anak ini sungguh keterlaluan. "BERANINYA SAMA CEWEK! KALIAN BANCI YA! HAH!?"

Anak lelaki berbadan gemuk itu mulai bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh. Cairan merah kehitaman perlahan mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Api amarah tersirat pada matanya yang berwarna coklat. Bocah itu meludah, mengeluarkan riak merah menjijikan yang membuat siapapun mengernyitkan dahi.

Naruto menelan ludah. Dirinya tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tidak hanya dihajar si badan gorilla. Kedua rekannya pasti ikut menghajarnya. Sialnya, jalan untuk kabur juga tidak ada. Semuanya tertutup oleh mereka. Kalaupun ada, ia harus memanjat pagar pembatas agar bisa kabur, tapi itu sama saja meninggalkan gadis yang ada di belakangnya. Cih ini terlalu sulit.

"Hei..!" tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar suara si gendut. "Berani sekali kau memukulku… siap mati ya, HAH!?"

Walau terintimidasi, Naruto tetap tersenyum sinis. "Heh, kau yang seharusnya mati, dasar babi banci! Beraninya lawan perempuan, Hah! Memalukan!" Naruto membuang ludah, menunjukan betapa jijiknya ia pada ketiga orang itu.

Merasa direndahkan, si gendut menggerakan kepalanya, memberikan semacam kode yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari temannya yang ada di kirinya. Bocah berbadan kurus itu maju, melayangkan pukulan. Reflek, Naruto bergerak menyamping, membiarkan tangan kanan itu melewati wajahnya. Dengan satu gerakan pasti, Naruto memegang tangan kanan bocah itu lalu mendorongnya hingga tangan serta tubuh sang bocah menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"GYAA!" senyum kemenangan tercipta pada wajah Naruto ketika suara teriakan itu terdengar di telinganya. "Bhu!" tidak lama, senyum itu menghilang. Berganti dengan wajah kesakitan. Tubuhnya terjatuh, memegang punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat serangan diam-diam dari bocah berkacamata. Melihat kesempatan, bocah itu bergerak cepat, menendang wajah Naruto hingga tubuhnya terpelanting kebelakang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" kepalanya terasa pening disertai dengan cairan panas mulai mengalir dari kepala, hidung, dan mulutnya. Dia mengernyit, "Dasar licik kalian!"

"Heh, kau yang menyulut api, maka kau juga yang harus memadamkannya!" ucap bocah gendut itu dengan menendang perut Naruto hingga tubuh kecilnya terpental menabrak tembok pembatas.

"Uhuk! Huek!" kembali darah keluar dari mulutnya dengan intensitas lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar dari perut hingga seluruh tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya tak mampu mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk bergerak. Sial, ia terlalu meremehkan lawannya. Ia tidak sempat berpikir resiko yang akan ia hadapi hingga ia mendapat harga yang pantas dari tindakan cerobohnya.

Perlahan, Naruto dirinya melayang di udara. Ah, apakah dewa kematian sudah mencabut nyawanya? Tidak, bila nyawa sudah lepas dari tubuhnya seharusnya ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit. Tapi ia masih merasakan rasa nyeri yang berada di perutnya. Mata birunya yang sempat tertutup mulai terbuka, menemukan tangan kotor bocah gendut yang tengah menarik kerah bajunya hingga tubuh Naruto terangkat ke udara.

"Bersiaplah," tangan kanan bocah itu kembali terangkat. Tapi Naruto segera menendang perut besar tanpa pertahanan itu dengan kencang, otomatis tangan bocah itu melepaskan Naruto dan memegang perutnya yang nyeri.

"BOSS!"

Senyum kemenangan tercipta di wajah Naruto. "Haha, jangan remehkan diriku, _Dattebayo_!"

"CK! AWAS KAU!" ketiga bocah itu melaju secara bersamaan sedangkan Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudannya. Menghentak tanah, Naruto melompat. Menerjang ketiga bocah itu dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

"ASTAGA, HINATA-SAMA! ADA APA INI!?" sontak, keempat bocah yang akan saling baku hantam menghentikan gerakannya. Keempat pasang mata itu beralih menatap asal suara itu. Tepat di ujung gerbang, seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut coklat _spike_ berjalan ke arah mereka. Mata kelabunya tampak memburu.

Tubuhnya berhenti bergerak begitu penglihatannya menangkap apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata. Raut marah tercipta pada wajahnya yang berwarna putih itu. Ia menengok pada keempat bocah itu, "SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADA HINATA-SAMA!?" teriaknya, "JAWAB!"

Ketiga bocah itu langsung menunjuk Naruto sebagai pelakunya. Sontak, Naruto kaget bukan main. "Apa!? Bukan ak—" tidak sempat membela diri, sebuah pukulan melayang pada badannya hingga tubuhnya benar-benar menabrak tembok hingga menimbulkan retakan disana. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya yang telah berwarna merah. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memohon pertolongan dari gadis kecil itu. Tapi, gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kembali, pukulan bertubi-tubi menghantam wajah, tubuh dan entah bagian mana saja yang telah dipukul. Terakhir, yang ia ingat adalah tubuhnya berguling di tanah dengan wajahnya yang menatap langit.

Lelaki jangkung itu segera menggendong gadis yang bernama Hinata dibalik punggungnya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mendekati Naruto, menendang wajah bocah itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ketiga bocah itu tersenyum, mendekati tubuh Naruto yang diam tak bergerak dan meludahinya sembari berkata, "Rasakan itu dasar siluman rubah sialan, CUIH!"

Dengan memberi tendangan terakhir, mereka pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di sudut Akademi dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Sejak awal seharusnya ia tahu, dia sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya, para penghuni panti asuhan Namikaze, warga desa, ataupun gadis itu.. mereka tidak peduli. Mereka hanya senang melihatnya menderita. Lalu, kenapa ia harus hidup? Ia tidak dibutuhkan disini. Tapi, kenapa ia harus ada? Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan? Mengapa? MENGAPA!?

Perlahan, cairan bening mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi ini. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Ia tidak tahu. Andai ia memiliki seorang ibu, ia ingin menangis dalam pelukannya, menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kini yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah menangis..menangis..dan menangis.. dalam kesendirian dan kehampaan.. tanpa seorangpun yang peduli akan keberadaannya.

"Jangan menangis, anak lelaki tidak boleh cengeng kan?" sebuah suara terdengar ditelinganya. Naruto merasakan suatu yang lembut mengusap tengah menempel pada kelopak matanya, menghapus setiap tetes air mata kesedihan yang jatuh menuju bumi.

Disana, sesosok gadis berambut merah tengah berjongkok mengusapkan sapu tangannya pada wajah Naruto. Mata yang bagai ruby itu menatap dirinya penuh kehangatan. Gadis itu tersenyum, menarik sapu tangannya dan menaruhnya pada saku celananya. Tangannya kembali bergerak, mengusapkan tangan yang putih dan halus pada rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. "Kamu tidaklah sendirian Naruto, aku disini untuk melindungimu."

Kalimat itu.. ya, kalimat itu yang ingin dengar selama ini. Kalimat yang ingin dia dengar dari orang lain untuk dirinya. Seseorang yang peduli akan dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, dirinya bergerak. Memeluk sang gadis tanpa rasa malu. Gejolak emosi yang tak bisa diredam akhirnya pecah dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa ia hentikan. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan hangatnya rasa kasih sayang orang lain, dan rasa ia dipedulikan. Dibalik semua itu, akhirnya ia mengerti akan satu hal. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang ini, orang yang telah membalas pelukannya dengan lembut. Ya, sejak saat itu ia mengenal akan namanya cinta, dan dirinya sangat mencintai gadis itu. Gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya yang kosong akan rasa hangat dan kasih sayang, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu..sampai kapanpun.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Takahiro and Tashiro Tatsuya, Ikeda Akihisa, Bandai, Nasuverse, Ubisoft<strong>

**Piece of Peace**

Genre:Advanture, Fantasy, Crime, Friendship, Seinen, Physiological

Rate:M

Storyline: Semi-AU

Main Chararacter:Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

_Note:Just for Fun and let my imagination flow from my brain._

* * *

><p>Malam itu angin berhembus dengan kencang, menghantarkan gelombang laut menghantam tebing di semenanjung Frontier dengan kerasnya. Suara angin yang kencang mengganggu pendengaran sosok wanita yang bernama Uzumaki Kurama yang sedang menghangatkan diri di depan perapian sembari meminum coklat panas. Sejenak, ia terdiam. Menaruh gelas pada meja kecil di samping kursinya dan bergerak menuju jendela yang ada di sebelah perapian.<p>

Mendung, tidak ada tanda-tanda bulan akan menunjukkan sinarnya malam ini. Sepertinya akan ada badai. Huft, Hayate-san akan bekerja keras malam ini, gubuk reotnya kan sudah banyak dimakan rayap dan belum sempat dibetulkan. Ia jadi khawatir.

Tidak, bukan karena si pelaut tua bau itu yang ia khawatirkan, melainkan sang adik yang belum kembali dari misinya saat ini. Menurut perkiraannya, seharusnya sang adik sudah kembali sekitar satu jam yang lalu? Apakah Zank lawan yang berat hingga Naruto belum kembali saat ini? atau mungkin si tukang tebar pesona itu tengah menipu adiknya? Kalau sampai benar begitu, akan ia penggal si Tesla dengan pedangnya.

KRIEK

Terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Kurama berbalik, melihat siapa gerangan yang masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Dibalik sekat antara ruang keluarga dan lorong pintu masuk, seorang pria bertudung hitam tengah berjalan dengan tenangnya. Mata birunya menyala terang dibalik bayang-bayang hitam tudungnya yang terlihat sobekan di sudut tudung itu.

Kurama menekuk alisnya. "Lama sekali, dari mana saja kau?"

Pria yang bernama Naruto itu melepas tudungnya, melewati Kurama dan duduk pada kursi yang baru saja di duduki Kurama. Ia mendesah, "Ada tikus yang menghalangiku. Lumayan tapi terlalu mudah untuk dilucuti."

"Jika mudah, seharusnya kau sudah pulang dari tadi. Katakan dengan jujur."

"Kau pikir aku berbohong, _nee-chan_?" kata Naruto sembari mengambil gelas berisikan coklat panas yang berada sebelahnya. "Zank bukan apa-apa sejujurnya, dia cuman maniak arogan yang terlalu percaya diri akan kekuatannya." Kurama menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika Naruto mengecap coklat panas itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Yang aku anggap tikus adalah ada dua orang yang mengincar _spectator_ sama seperti kita, yah walau mereka bukan tandinganku sih."

"Lalu, dimana barangnya?" tanya Kurama. Naruto meraih kantung jubahnya dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah benda berbentuk bola emas kecil dengan tali pengikat di sisi kanan dan kiri bola itu. Naruto melempar benda itu pada kakaknya yang sigap menangkapnya. "Dan, seperti apa 'tikus' pengganggu yang kamu maksud?"

"Seorang bocah laki-laki tak berpengalaman dan seorang gadis pembawa katana berbahaya." jelas Naruto yang kembali menghirup coklat panasnya.

Kurama menyentuhkan tangan kanannya pada dagunya, hendak berpikir akan ciri-ciri yang Naruto maksud. "Hm…Katana berbahaya? Seperti apa itu?" tanya wanita itu menyipitkan mata.

"Katanya sih itu Teigu yang sekali kau tersayat, maka kau tamat."

"Tamat ya…" sebuah senyuman terukir pada bibir merah mudanya. Ia menganggukan kepala, seperti tahu apa yang terjadi. "Biar aku tebak, gadis itu berambut hitam dan bermata merah?"

Naruto menangkat alisnya, melirik sang kakak dengan pandangan penasaran. "Darimana kau tahu, _nee-chan_?"

Kurama mendesah, "Yah, jika kau suka mondar-mandir di jalanan ibu kota atau kota-kota besar, pasti kau akan menemukan foto DPO-nya di dinding jalanan." Ia berjalan ke depan Naruto, menunduk dan mengambil gelas putih yang dari tadi dipegang Naruto. "Sepertinya, kamu sudah bertemu dengan anak buah dari Najenda de Arc, Naruto."

Alis Naruto tertekuk begitu mendengar nama itu. "Najenda de Arc? Apakah dia punya hubungan saudara dengan _Jeanne?"_

_"Begitulah, Najenda adalah kakak dari Jeanne," kata Kurama yang ikut menyeruput coklat panas buatannya yang hampir habis diminum Naruto, "temanmu itu memang tidak suka menceritakan soal keluarganya terutama soal Najenda sendiri."_

_"Begitu.." Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya, menatap kosong pada api yang menari-nari di dalam perapian, "Lalu darimana kau tahu tentang Najenda, onee-chan..? maksudku, dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya."_

_Kurama terdiam, ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke depan jendela di sebelah kanan perapian dan memandang keluar menuju lautan yang gelap. "Ia mantan rekanku." kata Kurama pelan. Sontak mata Naruto terbuka lebar._

_"Mantan? dia seorang __Assassins__?"_

_"Ex-__Assassins__ lebih tepatnya." jelas Kurama sambil membalikan badannya menatap Naruto. "Najenda menghianati kita setelah _intervensi Ordo _Mason_ pada Ordo kita. Aku tidak tahu apa motifnya namun ia bergabung dengan pasukan _Great Empire_ dan memburu orang-orang dari Ordo kita dan Ordo _Templar._"

"Jadi, dua bocah yang menyerangku tadi adalah orang-orang dari _Great Empire_?"

Kurama menggeleng, "Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar, Najenda menghianati kekaisaran dan membelot pada pasukan Revolusi. Lalu setahun belakangan ini ia membuat _Night Raid_, semacam kelompok pengguna _Teigu_ untuk membunuh para politisi korup atau oknum-oknum yang bermain dibalik pemerintahan yang rusak ini."

"Kedengarannya ia sedang membuat kelompok_ Assassins_ tidak resmi." ujar Naruto. "Apakah itu berarti ia kembali pada Ordo kita?"

"Tidak." jawab Kurama mantab. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang itu pikirkan, tapi Najenda telah melanggar tiga larangan utama Organisasi kita. Ia Mengekspos keberadaan organisasi kita, membunuh orang tidak bersalah ketika bekerja dengan _Great Empire_ dan mengkhianati organisasi dengan membunuh saudara-saudara kita. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau harus membunuhnya..Naruto…"

Naruto termangu, memikirkan informasi yang baru saja ia dengar dari sang kakak. Najenda de Arc.. Kakak perempuan dari Jeanne de Arc, seorang Ex-Assassins yang membuat kelompok Assassins illegal bernama _Night Raid_, dan ia baru saja bertemu—menghajar lebih tepatnya—anak buah Najenda yaitu Akame dan Tatsumi. Ngomong-ngomong soal anak buah…

"Bagaimana dengan _Night Raid_? Apakah mereka tahu masalah ini? Maksudku, Apabila aku bertemu salah satu dari mereka dan mereka tidak tahu masalah ini, haruskah aku membunuhnya juga?"

"Itu aku serahkan padamu, Naruto." Kurama melangkah, menaruh gelasnya pada meja dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya sembari mengusap lembut rambut pirang sang adik, "Kau seorang Assassins sekarang, kau harus berani membuat keputusan dan menerima konsekuensi setiap keputusanmu. Belajarlah bila kau melakukan kesalahan dan jangan besar kepala bila kau mendapat kebenaran. Ingatlah kredo kita, _Tidak ada yang benar, dan semua diizinkan._"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu berulang kali dan aku tetap tidak memahami arti dari kredo itu," Naruto memegang tangan halus sang Kakak yang masih berada di atas kepalanya, "Bila _tidak ada yang benar_, berarti tidak ada kebenaran dalam kehidupan ini? dan bila _semua dizinkan_, bukankah itu berarti segala aturan hanyalah omong kosong?"

Mata merah bagai ruby sang kakak menatap lembut mata biru safir milik si adik. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk pada bibir merah mudanya. "Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya, kau hanya perlu mengikutinya." Mengacak-ngacak rambut si pirang, Kurama menarik tangannya. Berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu memandang perapian.

(_*_*_*_*_)

Setelah badai kencang yang bekecambuk semalaman suntuk, sang mentari akhirnya bangun mengusir selimut kelabu yang membawa tangisan istri dewa laut yang sedang mengamuk. Burung-burung bernyanyi riang menikmati hangatnya hari setelah melalui malam yang dingin. Mungkin ini adalah hari dimana seluruh makhluk dapat bergembira bersama sang alam. Sayangnya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang Hayate Hashiburi. Gara-gara ia nekat tinggal di dalam gubuk reotnya ketimbang di dalam Griffon, penyakit flu pun datang menyerang.

Sialnya, ia tidak punya persediaan obat sama sekali. Bukannya dia lupa, tapi ia sudah setahun lebih tidak kembali ke kota. Hal itu diperkarai setelah Griffon luluh lantahkan karena ia dianggap sebagai bajak laut yang mengganggu perairan _Great Empire_. Walau ia sudah bersumpah kapalnya hanya kapal penjelajah tapi para Angkatan Laut sialan itu tidak mau percaya dan menjarah seluruh isi kapalnya beserta segala barang temuan dari hasil penjelajahannya. Mereka mengikat Hayate beserta para awak di tiang kapal dan para angkatan laut menembak kapalnya hancur begitu saja bersama mereka yang masih terikat pada tiang kapal.

Entah bagaimana, Hayate bersama sisa krunya terdampar pada semenanjung _Road River_. Yang ia ingat saat itu dia tenggelam dan begitu sadar ia sudah berada di atas pasir pantai bersama sisa rekan-rekannya yang berjumlah tujuh orang. Sejak saat itu, ia bersama krunya tidak lagi ingin berhubungan dengan _Great Empire_. Memilih mengasingkan diri di tempat yang belum terjamah Manusia dan mengadu nasib bersama sang alam hingga ajal menjemput mereka. Hingga suatu saat si bocah brengsek dan kakaknya yang cantik itu datang kedalam kehidupan mereka dan membangkitkan jalan hidup mereka seperti dulu lagi. Menjadi seorang pelaut yang menjelajah tujuh lautan dengan gagah berani.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bocah brengsek, sepertinya bocah itu punya persediaan obat di rumahnya. Lebih baik ia memintanya, sekalian cari perhatian pada sang kakak, hehehe. Kalau kata pelaut jaman dulu sih, sekali dayung satu, dua pulau terlampaui.

Dengan semangat membara, sang pelaut berjalan menaiki jalan setapak yang sudah dipersiapkan bila sang pemilik rumah ingin pergi ke pantai. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, akhirnya pria tua itu sampai pada rumah yang kelewat besar untuk orang sepertinya. Heran, kok bocah itu bisa membangun rumah sebenar ini sendirian? Darimana ia mendapat uang sebanyak ini hingga bisa membeli bahan bangunan? Lalu bagaimana ia membawa bahan bangunan itu kemari? Anehnya, ngapain juga ia pikirin? Bukannya dia kesini ingin meminta obat? Kok pikirannya mulai gak nyambung ya?

Menggelengkan kepala, ia mulai memfokuskan niatnya. Berjalan mengitari rumah itu dan berhenti tepat di pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu pohon jati. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tangannya mulai mengetuk. Tiga kali ketukan, tidak ada jawaban. Tiga kali ketukan lagi, masih tidak ada gelagat akan dibukakan. Tiga kali ketukan lagi, pintu mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

Hayate terdiam sejenak. Otaknya mencoba memproses apa yang dilihat oleh indra penglihatannya. Mengedip, kelopak matanya mendadak melotot disertai dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Tepat di depannya, sesosok wanita berambut merah layaknya bidadari tengah berdiri sembari mengucek matanya yang seindah senja. Kulitnya yang putih terekspos begitu saja dibalik gaun malam yang tampang transparan. Kedua buah dadanya yang dilindungi oleh bra berwarna putih tampak maju menantang disertai celana _G-string_ yang menambah keindahan bagian bawah tubuh sang bidadari.

Perlahan namun pasti, jantungnya memompa darah bersih lebih keras dari biasanya ke otaknya yang mulai konslet karena menerima sesosok bidadari yang muncul dipagi hari. Wajahnya yang dari awal merah karena demam, kini bertambah merah dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya yang mancung. Tanpa sadar, kakinya berjalan mundur tanpa menyadari ada undakan kecil di belakangnya hingga sang pelaut tua itu terpelanting kebelakang dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Sejenak pandangannya menjadi putih, lalu perlahan-lahan sebuah objek mulai terlihat dari indera penglihatannya. Sesosok manusia dengan sabit raksasa yang ia pikul dibahunya. Hayate pun tersenyum. Tangannya terentang ke arah manusia itu dengan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Wahai dewa kematian!" teriaknya pada sosok itu, "Cabutlah nyawaku dengan sabitmu dan bawa aku ke surga bersama sang bidadari pagi yang para dewa kirim padaku! CABUTLAH NYAWAKU! AKU RELAAA!"

Dan Hayate pun pergi.. beristirahat dengan tenang dalam tidur panjangnya yang sementara.

Sosok pembawa sabit itu mengedipkan matanya. Melihat sosok Hayate yang tersenyum dengan tenang lalu beralih pada sabit yang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kapak pemotong kayu yang sedang ia pikul di bahunya.

"Hayate-san kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kurama yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran pintu sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Naruto menggeleng, "Entahlah, wajahnya tampak merah, sepertinya ia dem—" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat sang kakak. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung tahu penyebab utama si wakil kaptennya bisa pingsan disini. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas. "Nee-chan.. SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG JANGAN PAKAI PAKAIAN MACAM ITU KALAU KETEMU ORANG!"

"DAN AKU JUGA SUDAH BILANG PADAMU PAKAI PIAMA BIASA KALAU MAU TIDUR! JANGAN PAKAI PAKAIAN MEMALUKAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Naruto frustasi, "Astaga lihatkan apa yang terjadi kalau cara berpakaianmu seperti itu!?"

"Cih, suka-suka aku dong mau pakai baju apa! Tubuhku asetku, apapun yang aku lakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Naruto hanya menganga. Ia mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena pusing menghadapi sang kakak yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Oh..dewa...ini…sung..huh..ni…m..aaht…" mendengar kalimat-kalimat aneh itu, mata biru laut ataupun langit senja beralih pada sosok pria tua yang masih tertidur ditanah dengan mantel coklatnya yang tampak kotor. Matanya tertutup, tapi mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup layaknya ikan koi yang mencari udara di dalam air. Dasar tua bangka mesum, sepertinya ia sedang memimpikan suatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Jadi..kau mau membawa dia masuk atau bagaimana?" tanya Kurama, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bukan orang idiot yang membawa masuk orang yang akan menyelakai kakakku," Naruto mulai mengangkat tubuh Hayate, mengalungkan lengannya orang tua itu pada bahunya lalu mengangkatnya hingga tubuh itu berada di balik punggugnya. Naruto mendesah, "yah, walau aku tahu sih, kau itu tidak bisa dilukai."

Kurama tertawa renyah, "Sister Complex."

"Dih, ogah banget." balas Naruto yang membawa Hayate menuju gudang jerami, meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih tertawa di belakangnya. Begitu sampai, ia menaruh sang pelaut tua pada tumpukan jerami dengan posisi terlentang. Keluar sebentar, Naruto kembali membawa sebuah handuk kecil yang sudah basah dan melemparnya pada muka Hayate. Tidak lupa ia melempar parasetamol ke dekat tubuh Hayate yang masih pingsan.

"Pria tua menyusahkan." hardik Naruto dengan tampang kesal. Ia mulai berjalan kembali, menuju pintu rumahnya. Membuka pintu jati yang tertutup, ia berhenti begitu ia mendengar suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san." ucap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan beranda rumah. Naruto berbalik, menemukan tiga orang pengguna _Hoodie Robe_ yang berdiri sembari menatapnya dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah mereka.

Naruto mengernyit, "Sora, Shizuka?" Naruto membuat senyuman pada wajahnya, menatap mereka bertiga dengan senang, "Akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk menikah ya? Ok-ok kapan acaranya dan dimana? Perlu aku panggilkan penghulu? Ah, atau orang yang di tengah adalah saksi atas cinta abadi kalian? Hm.. oke, ayo kita raya—"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KAU UZUMAKI SIALAN!" hardik seorang di antara mereka yang telah menarik tudungnya kebelakang, memperlihatkan rambut panjang yang di ekor kuda dengan mata bagai batu _emerald _yang menatap Naruto penuh amarah. "KAU MENIPUKU! DAN AKU INGIN MELURUSKAN SEMUANYA!"

"Menipu? Apanya yang menipu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Naruto-san." kali ini, sosok yang paling kanan dari arah Naruto membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan pria berambut _bob tail_ keabu-abuan yang juga menatap marah dirinya. "Kau menyuruh Nadeshiko-san bertarung denganku agar kau terhidar dari tanggung jawabmu!"

"Err.. itu.."

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MAIN-MAIN LAGI!" Shizuka melepaskan _Hoodie Robe_-nya, menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. "LAWAN AKU SEKARANG NARUTO! DAN, PENUHI TAKDIRMU!" dengan sekali hentakan kaki, gadis itu melompat, mengarahkan tinjunya pada wajah Naruto yang kaget bukan main.

"Woah-woah STOOP!" teriak Naruto panik, namun terlambat untuk menghentikan pukulan yang telah bersarang pada wajahnya hingga pria pirang itu terpental masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"UGAH!"jerit si pirang yang yang menabrak anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua. "Adududuh." Belum sempat ia mengumpat, kaki Shizuka sudah mengarah kepadanya. Sontak Naruto berguling ke kanan menghindari tendangan yang nyaris mengenai dirinya.

BUUM!

Seketika, tangga kayu yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih utuh, hancur begitu saja menerima sepakan Shizuka. Terbalak, Naruto segera berlari menuju pintu depan yang sayangnya Sora sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Naruto berteriak, "Minggir Sora!"

Tanggapan dari Pria berambut pendek itu hanyalah senyum simpul. Tangannya kanannya mengacung ke depan, membentuk aliran cakra berwarna merah menjadi dinding penghalang antar dirinya dan Naruto. Walau dihalangi, pemuda pirang itu tidak kehabisan akal. Sebelum ia mencapai Sora, ia berbelok ke kiri menuju ruang keluarga dan melompat memecahkan kaca rumah.

"Kau tidak akan lolos, Uzumaki!" Shizuka segera berlari melewati Sora yang hanya menemukan Naruto sedang memanjat pohon dengan kedua kakinya. Mengetahui kalau Naruto berencana melarikan diri, Shizuka segera membuat segel tangan yang membuat kedua tangan dan kakinya mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan. Gadis bersurai hitam itu melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi akibat cahaya biru dikakinya meledak begitu ia memulai lompatan.

"_Nadeshiko Ryu: Tatsumaki no Ken!_"

BRAK!

Patah, pohon Elm tempat Naruto berpijak patah begitu saja ketika tinjuan gadis bermata _emerald_ bersarang pada batang pohon itu. Menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, Naruto segera melompat dan berguling ditanah. Naruto berbalik, hanya untuk menemukan Shizuka melancarkan tinjuannya kembali.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Uzumaki! _KIRAIGAA_!"

Naruto berdecih. Mencoba berlari pasti kena dan mencoba bertahan juga percuma saja, kekuatan Shizuka terlalu besar untuk ditahan. Kalau begitu terpaksa ia harus lawan. Menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah. Aliran Chakra kebiruan mulai keluar dari telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat, aliran Chakra yang berbentuk gumpalan menjadi meruncing layaknya pisau yang siap membelah apapun dihadapannya. Pemuda itu melompat, menghunuskan jurusnya pada gadis yang tersenyum senang akan perlawanan Naruto.

"RASAKAN INI UZUMAKI!"

"UOOH!"

BLAAR!

Ledakan pun terjadi. Membuat mereka berdua terpental ke belakang. Sebelum mencapai tanah, keduanya berputar, menapakan kakinya terlebih dahulu ketimbang kepala mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu memandang lurus ke arah ledakan yang memisahkan mereka. Disana, sebuah dinding api tercipta. Menjilat-jilat udara kosong dan membakar setiap daun yang melintas.

Mendadak, rasa perih menjalar pada tangan kanannya. Disana, luka bakar merambat sepanjang punggung lengan bawahnya. Tapi, ada yang aneh. tangannya serasa lemas walau itu hanya luka bakar biasa. Jangan-jangan, ini..

Mata biru langit miliknya buru-buru melihat kembali dinding api yang memisahkan dirinya dan Shizuka. Mengamati sejenak api yang berwarna kuning keemasan itu, ia tahu jenis api macam apa yang berada di depannya kini.

_Shakuton—Scorch Release_. Gabungan elemen angin dan api. Kemampuan yang bisa menghanguskan apapun yang mendekati api itu dan menguapkan cairan apapun bahkan cairan darah sekalipun. Hal itu terbukti dengan tangan kanannya yang terasa lemas setelah terkena api itu yang berarti sebagian darah ditangannya tengah menguap, dan ia tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan.

Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke kiri. Melihat sosok Kurama yang mengenakan Summer Dress putih dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Matanya berkilat tajam walau ekspresinya cenderung datar. Naruto mengumpat, ia tahu akan mendapat masalah baru setelah ini.

Kurama mulai membuka mulut. "Bisa kita bicarakan di dalam rumah saja?"

"Tidak!" jawab Shizuka lantang, "Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini seka—" Shizuka tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Api yang berada di depannya mendadak membesar menghantarkan hawa panas yang bahkan Sora bisa rasakan walau dirinya berada dibelakang Kurama saat ini.

"Bisa kita bicarakan di dalam rumah saja?" Kurama mengulangi perkataannya. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan senyuman. Bukan senyuman lembut yang terkadang Naruto bisa lihat, namun sebuah senyum sinis penuh ancaman yang membuat siapapun yang melihat akan menelan ludah. "Mari." dengan begitu, ia berbalik. Tanpa melirik Sora sama sekali dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang berada di kiri setelah pintu masuk.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Menggerakan kepalanya menyuruh Shizuka untuk masuk begitu api pemisah di antara mereka telah menghilang. Walau kesal, Shizuka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Wanita berambut merah itu terlalu berbahaya. Cukup melihat matanya dan jurus yang ia keluarkan barusan sudah cukup membuktikan kalau wanita itu berada di level yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Sembari berjalan, Naruto menatap sosok bertudung yang sedari tadi diam tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya. Naruto menggerakan kepalanya lagi menyuruh orang itu untuk ikut masuk. Menunduk, ia pun berjalan di depan Naruto.

Begitu sampai di dalam, Kurama telah duduk menunggu mereka di salah satu kursi dengan kaki dan tangan bersilang. Ia mempersilakan keempat orang itu untuk duduk pada kursi panjang yang sudah disediakan.

"Jadi, bisa aku tahu akar permasalahan kalian?" tanya Kurama dengan satu alis terangkat.

Naruto membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu, namun dipotong oleh Shizuka yang keburu berbicara. "Orang ini telah menipuku!"

"Menipu? Apa maksudmu!"

"Naruto harus bertarung denganku untuk memenuhi perjanjian antara Jiraiya-sama dan guruku." kata Shizuka menjelaskan, "Bila ia menang melawanku, maka ia harus menikahiku karena itu adalah aturan dari clanku yang menyuruh siapapun pria yang bisa mengalahkan gadis di clanku harus menikahi gadis tersebut!" mata Kurama mendadak melebar dan Naruto menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba Shizuka menunjuk Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya bersama orang bertudung tadi. "Tapi orang ini malah menyuruhku bertarung melawan Sora terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu ia kabur dari tanggung jawab!"

"Stop!" kata Naruto sembari mengangkat tangannya. "Tadi kau bilang siapun pria yang mengalahkanmu wajib menikahimu kan?" Shizuka mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Nah, pertanyaanku apakah Sora mengalahkanmu waktu kau bertarung dengannya?"

"Ia mengalahkanku, tapi—"

"Nah, berarti Sora lah yang menjadi calon suamimu, bukan aku! Dan masalah ini selesai!"

"Tidak bisa begitu Naruto-san!" Sora menggebrak meja yang menjadi pemisah di antara mereka. "Kau hanya bilang ia harus bertarung melawanku sebelum ia bertarung melawanmu! Dan begitu pertarungan selesai kau meninggalkan kami berdua dengan meninggalkan surat ini!"

Sora menaruh secarik kertas di atas meja tersebut yang langsung di ambil oleh Kurama. Wanita itu membukanya untuk melihat apa isi dari surat itu

_Kepada Sora dan Shizuka_

_Dengan ini aku ucapkan semoga kalian dapat berbahagia selamanya, mempunyai anak yang banyak dan cantik-cantik. _

_Salam Naruto_

_PS: Undang aku ya pas resepsi pernikahan kalian. :3_

Kurama menyipitkan mata, lalu matanya yang bagai _ruby_ berpindah dari surat menuju sosok sang adik yang tengah memalingkan mukanya sembari bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Wanita bersurai merah itu menghebuskan nafasnya berat. Mau di lihat darimana pun, jelas Naruto melakukan penipuan dengan mengorbankan pria bernama Sora ini. Yah, walau ia mengerti adiknya tidak mau nikah muda, akan tetapi menumbalkan orang lain termasuk perbuatan yang tecela. Wah, berat deh kalau begini.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian bisa ke sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Bukannya mustahil datang kemari melewati lautan karena ketegangan antara aliansi _Shinobi_ dan _Great Empire_?"

"Kami melewati gerbang Masyaf agar dapat datang kemari." jawab orang bertudung itu. Seketika seluruh perhatian langsung mengarah padanya.

"Maaf, tapi bukankah yang mengetahui itu hanya—"

"Sekarang kami adalah _Assassins_," kata Sora yang menunjukan pelindung tangan kiri berlambang segitiga perak dengan kedua sisi bawah yang melengkung, begitu juga dengan Shizuka yang menunjukan pelindung tangannya yang berwarna hitam. "walau level kami masih rendah, tapi dengan menjadi salah satu anggota organisasi kami bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu." tambahnya. Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak menyangka sampai segininya mereka niat mencari dirinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto pada sosok bertudung itu. Orang itu menunduk lalu berdiri. Bergerak menyamping untuk menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Tangan orang itu bergerak, menggapai tepian tudungnya dan menariknya kebelakang. Memperlihatkan sosok remaja laki-laki berusia tujuhbelas tahun dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat ke atas serta matanya yang bagai batu onyx.

"Ko-konohamaru!?" tanya Naruto kaget bukan main, "Kenapa kau kemari!? Seharusnya kau berada di Negara api, bukan di sini!"

Konohamaru mengibaskan mantelnya, raut kesal telihat pada wajahnya. "Jangan remehkan aku Onii-chan! Aku kemari karena ingin membantu Negara kita melawan _Great Empire_!"

"Tapi, bukan di sini tempatnya. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya un—"

"Kalian semua sama saja!" teriaknya sembari menendang meja kayu itu. "Meremehkanku karena aku adalah cucu Hokage ketiga! Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Kami bukannya meremehkanmu." ucap Naruto dengan tenang. "Tapi memang kau adalah orang penting, tidak mungkin kam—"

"Persetan dengan orang penting! Aku hanya ingin membalas perbuatan mereka yang telah menghancurkan desa kita dengan tindakan nyata, titik!"

Mendengar alasan Konohamaru, Naruto mendesah. "Jadi, kau datang kemari hanya untuk balas dendam?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa!?" kata Konohamaru dengan nada menantang.

"Konohamaru-kun," panggil Kurama, "kau tahu kalau kita berada di garis belakang musuh? Tidak ada yang aman di sini. Setiap langkah yang kita lalui di sini seperti melangkah di padang yang penuh ranjau. Jika salah melangkah maka nyawamu yang menjadi taruhannya."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan siap menerima segala resikonya. Karena itu," Mendadak Konohamaru berlutut ke arah Kurama, "aku mohon, jadikan aku muridmu dan latihlah aku sebagai _Assassins_ juga!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya terpana pada sosok Konohamaru yang merendahkan dirinya sembari memohon sedemikian rupa. Naruto sebenarnya tidak tega pada Konohamaru, tapi untuk keselamatan orang yang dia anggap sebagai adik itu, terpaksa ia.. "Maaf Konohamaru, tapi ka—"

"Baiklah, begini saja." Kurama segera berdiri, memandang Konohamaru yang masih berlutut tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun. "Apa kau pernah membunuh seseorang?"

Konohamaru terdiam sejenak, lalu membuat anggukan kecil. Kurama tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, angkat kepalamu Konohamaru." perintah Kurama sembari merentangkan satu tangannya. "Aku ingin kau membantu Naruto dalam misinya membunuh seorang konglomerat yang akan mendatangi sebuah pesta. Apa kau sanggup?"

"Tunggu dulu nee-chan!" Naruto segera berdiri menghadap Kurama, "Jangan gila! Konohamaru tidak harus terlibat dalam urusan i—"

"DIAM NARUTO!" teriak Kurama yang membuat Naruto diam seketika. "Aku yang berhak mengatur di sini, bukan kau! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Kesal dengan perlakuan kakaknya, Naruto berbalik meninggalkan ruangan dan keluar dari rumah itu dengan membanting pintu. Kurama hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali pada Konohamaru. "Jadi, apa kau sanggup?"

Konohamaru mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Bagus. Nah," Kurama beralih dari Konohamaru kepada kedua orang yang masih duduk dalam keadaan diam di kanannya. "Aku harap masalah ini bisa kita selesaikan dilain waktu. Namun, maukah kalian ikut ambil bagian dalam misi ini?"

Dengan serentak keduanya mengangguk dan Kurama yakin keamanan Konohamaru ataupun keberhasilan misi ini telah terjamin.

(_*_*_*_*_)

Kegelapan. Mungkin banyak orang yang benci akan kata itu. Kata yang merepresentasikan hilangnya cahaya dari hadapan mata, sebuah lingkungan gelap yang membuat setiap orang takut karenanya. Membuat mereka buta akan arah dan tidak tahu mau kemana.

_Sial! Brengsek!Keparat!_

Sebelum ini mungkin Eliot adalah sosok paling berani menghadapi kegelapan. Ia merasa hal itu bukanlah suatu halangan dan justru harus dijadikan kawan. Kegelapan adalah teman yang menemaninya menjadi orang sukses seperti sekarang. Banyak harta, menjadi orang terhormat dan dikelilingi banyak wanita. Ya, karena kegelapanlah yang menemaninya selama ini…kegelapan hati.

Tapi, ia harus berpikir dua kali kini. Walaupun kegelapan itu tetap menemaninya saat ini, tetapi sang kegelapan tidaklah dapat berbuat banyak kali ini. Ia hanya menemani pria pirang yang lari dari ketakutannya sendiri.

_Sial!Sial!SIAL!_

Eliot masih ingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih tertawa di dalam kereta kudanya bersama tiga gadis muda yang mengelilingi dirinya. Bersenang-senang layaknya orang dewasa ditemani dengan minuman keras yang membuat rasa gembira di dalam dirinya semakin meledak-ledak. Tawa, desahan dan teriakan menemaninya dikala ia tengah kembali dari pesta antar pengusaha dan pejabat Negara, membuat ia tidak sadar bahwa kegelapan tengah mengincar dirinya.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Tawa dan teriakan gembira, terkalahkan dengan teriakan memilukan yang terdengar dari luar sana. Eliot terpaku melihat keempat penjaganya tewas begitu saja dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya diluar sana. Meninggalkan dirinya beserta ketiga gadis muda itu dan seorang supir kuda didepan.

Detik berikutnya, keretanya sudah terjungkir, melempar Eliot keluar dari dalam keretanya meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu yang masih terjebak disana. Rasa kesal berubah menjadi rasa takut begitu ia menemukan keempat sosok bertudung tengah menatapnya di balik topeng mereka.

Terror mendadak menyerang kalbunya. Ia tahu ia dalam bahaya, tapi bagaimana dengan ketiga mainannya? Ah persetan. Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari malaikat maut yang akan mengambil nyawanya kini.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berlari di antara gang-gang rumah yang gelap dan sunyi. Tanpa seorangpun yang menemani dirinya. Hanya kegelapan dan terror yang berada disampingnya kini.

TAP!

Suara langkah terdengar di belakangnya. Bedebah, mereka masih mengejarnya rupanya. Orang-orang sialan pantang menyerah. Sebenarnya mau apa mereka? apa yang salah akan dirinya. Kenapa? Apa? Ia terlalu bingung untuk—"Jalan keluar!"

Pria pirang itu berhasil menemukan celah menuju jalanan utama. Namun ia harus menutup kemungkinan itu ketika satu orang bertudung tengah memblokade jalannya. Terpaksa ia harus berbelok ke kanan dan menemukan jalan buntu disana. Habislah sudah.

TAP!

Suara langkah terdengar dari balik tubuhnya. Ia menengok hanya untuk menemukan sebuah pukulan menghantam wajahnya hingga ia terpental menabrak tembok.

"_Eliot Fan Forbes_." ucap salah satu orang bertudung yang mengenakan topeng rubah putih yang menyeringai. "Salah satu pengusaha—mafia di kota Gestirn. Memonopoli pertambangan yang menjadi mata pencaharian warga lokal di sana dan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba melawanmu."

Eliot meludah, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, dan aku hanya menjadi pengusaha, apa itu sal—"

"Itu menjadi masalah kau bajingan." kata si topeng rubah dengan mengangkat dan mencekik Eliot, "Aku dengar kau tidak memberi seperserpun uang pada warga disana dan membiarkan mereka mati kelaparan karena tempat mereka mencari penghasilan telah kau curi."

"Aku..mohon, a-aku..hanya..se…seorang …peng.." Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu tubuhnya terlempar dan menghantam tembok yang ada di sampingnya. Ia tersengal. "Aku mohon, akan aku berikan apa saja padamu. Tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku!"

Si topeng rubah berjalan mendekat, berlutut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eliot. "Benarkah kau akan memberikanku apa saja?" Eliot mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu aku meminta nyawamu."

Mata coklat Eliot terbalak namun ia tidak bisa bereaksi begitu orang bertopeng rubah itu mencengram kerah bajunya dan membanting dirinya ke tanah. Ia bisa merasakan kaki orang itu menginjak lehernya, membuat ia sulit bernafas bahkan menelan ludah pun sulit.

"Konohamaru." Panggil pria bertopeng itu sembari menunjuk orang yang mengenakan topeng monyet putih. "Kemari." Sang monyet putih pun berjalan mendekat hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah Kunai yang diberikan oleh rubah putih. "Ini tugasmu sekarang, terserah dengan cara apa tau bagian yang mana. Lakukan dengan cepat."

Sejenak, sang monyet putih itu melihat benda hitam itu pada tangan sang rubah. Mengambil dan menatap sejenak si pemberi. Mata hitamnya yang penuh keraguan itu tertangkap oleh mata biru sang rubah. Namun gerakan kepala itu telah mengisyaratkan sang monyet untuk melakukan tugasnya segera. Pasrah, sang monyet menunduk. Menatap Eliot dengan Kunai yang terangkat dengan bilah yang mengacu pada dada pria pirang itu.

Tangannya bergetar, dan keringat menetes dari balik topengnya. Jelas ada rasa takut pada hatinya yang masih bersih akan dosa. Tapi inilah yang harus ia hadapi, mencabut nyawa seseorang yang memang bersalah. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berubah, dan bertindak layaknya algojo dengan senjata yang terasah.

"KONOHAMARU!"

"UOOH!"

TRANK!

"Aku tidak bisa." ucap sang monyet menjatuhkan Kunainya. "Aku..aku.."

Eliot yang melihat kesempatan ini segera mengambil Kunai itu dan menancapkannya pada kaki sang rubah. Si rubah terjatuh dan Eliot segera menempatkan dirinya di atas. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda hitam itu hingga pantulan sinar bulan menerangi senjata yang tadi nyaris mencabut nyawanya.

"HAHA! MATI KAU SIA—" teriakannya terhenti dan cairan merah menetes bagai air mancur dengan derasnya dari leher Eliot. Kepalanya yang pirang jatuh menggelinding ke tanah, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang terduduk kaku dengan tangan masih memegang Kunai.

"Kerja bagus, Nadeshiko." kata sang Rubah mendorong tubuh tanpa kepala yang sedari tadi ada di atasnya.

Tepat di depannya kini, sesosok orang bertopeng kucing tengah menarik sebuah benang hitam di antara jari-jarinya. Terlihat bercak darah menempel di sana. Di sampingnya, orang dengan topeng serigala putih segera maju mendekat pada sang rubah. Mencabut Kunai hitam dari kakinya dan mengalirkan chakra merah dari tangan kanannya yang dililit oleh perban putih.

Perlahan, luka tusukan itu mulai tertutup. Meninggalkan bercak merah membentuk garis disana.

Merasa rasa sakit telah pergi dari kakinya, si rubah berdiri. Memberikan kode berupa gerakan kepala untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka mengangguk kecuali sang monyet putih. Walau begitu mereka tetap menghilang dari sana tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Sampai disalah satu atap yang datar. Mereka semua berhenti. Sang rubah membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan pemuda bermata biru langit dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga pasang garis yang mirip dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Ia berbalik, berjalan ke arah sang monyet yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu mendesah, "Konohamaru.." ia menggengam bahu sang monyet yang bernama Konohamaru, mencengkramnya pelan. "Kau lihat seperti apa pekerjaan ini kan? Dan kulihat kau masih belum siap, jadi lebih baik—"

"AKU HANYA TIDAK MAU MENGOTORI TANGANKU PADA ORANG BRENGSEK SEPERTI DIA!" teriak Konohamaru membela diri. "BILA IA ADALAH SEORANG PRAJU—"

"KONOHAMARU! DENGAR!" teriak Naruto mengguncangkan bahu orang yang ia anggap adiknya. "Pekerjaan ini terlalu berat untukmu, kau butuh keberanian yang kuat. Kau butuh alasan mengapa kau ada di sini, dan aku masih belum melihat itu sejak kau menginjakan kaki di rumahku."

"Seorang _Assassins_ adalah orang yang menumpahkan darah pada tangannya. Mengotori hati dan jiwanya dengan mencabut nyawa orang lain yang bukan hak-nya dan memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Bila kau tidak siap, maka bukan dirimu saja yang terancam bahaya, teman-temanmu pun juga terancam." Konohamaru hanya diam mendengarkan Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. "Lihat bagaimana tadi orang itu hampir mengambil nyawaku karena kau tidak mencabut nyawanya. Itulah yang terjadi bila kita ragu-ragu akan tugas yang diberikan. Aku harap kau belajar dari kejadian ini."

Naruto melepas tangannya dari Konohamaru dan memasang topengnya kembali. Ia berbalik. "Mulai besok mereka berdua akan membawamu kembali ke aliansi Shinobi melalui gerbang Masyaf. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan itu."

"Tapi akulah yang keberatan, Uzumaki!" teriak Shizuka dari balik topengnya. "Urusan kita belum selesai di sini!"

"Kita bisa membicarakannya setelah kau mengirim Konohamaru. Aku harap kali ini kita bisa membicarakannya secara kekeluargaan."

Shizuka hanya berdecih kesal. "Besumpahlah kau tidak akan kabur setelah ini, Uzumaki!"

"Ya,ya aku berjanji." ucap Naruto sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya malas. "Nah bisakah kembali seka—"

BOOM!

"Apa itu?" tanya Sora di balik topeng serigalanya. Konohamaru, Naruto, maupun Shizuka mengalihkan matanya ke arah asal suara itu muncul. Tepat dari arah barat, kepulan asap putih menyeruak ke udara. Menandakan sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi di sana. "Sepertinya ada pertarungan di sana."

"Mau melihat?" tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari seluruh anggotanya.

Segera mereka beranjak dari tempat itu dan berhenti tepat di atap sebuah gedung dekat dengan kepulan asap.

"Ini.." Konohamaru tidak bisa berkata-kata. Di sana seekor anjing raksasa telah menggigit tubuh.. tidak, anjing itu tengah menggigit setengah tubuh seorang wanita bersurai ungu. Sedangkan bagian lainnya tergeletak begitu saja di tanah dengan darah mengalir deras.

"SHEELEEE!" teriak gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan tangan kiri memegang tangannya. Ia terduduk dengan lututnya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang selaras dengan warna matanya. "Kau.. beraninya kau membunuh Sheele… AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU!" teriaknya pada gadis bersurai coklat yang kehilangan tangannya. "AKU BUNUH KAU!"

"Cepat! Mereka disini!" teriak seseorang yang diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki. Gadis pink itu berbalik dan mendapati gerobolan pasukan berzirah yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia hendak mengangkat senjata yang berada ditangan kanannya, namun terhenti begitu saja ketika rasa sakit menyeruak dari tangan kanannya. Sial!

"_NIGHT_ _RAID_! MATILAH KAU!" teriak salah seorang berzirah yang melompat dengan pedang terangkat. Gadis pink itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, melindungi dirinya yang akan mati sebentar lagi terkena pedang itu.

CRAASH!

Darah kembali keluar malam ini. Membasahi bumi yang murni dengan cairan kotor penuh dosa itu. Gadis pink itu terdiam cukup lama hingga ia menyadari tidak ada serangan yang kunjung datang. Ketika ia menurunkan tangannya, matanya menemukan sosok berjubah putih dengan Kunai hitam penuh bercak darah di tangan kanannya. Di kaki orang itu, sosok orang berzirah tadi telah jatuh dengan darah keluar dari lehernya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu tanpa membalikan badannya sama sekali. Gadis itu menggangguk tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. sosok itu menengokan kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan mata _onyx_-nya dibalik topeng yang menyerupai monyet putih. "Syukurlah."

"_Night Raid_!" teriak orang-orang itu sembari berlari menyerang mereka berdua. Namun dengan sigap, si monyet membuat gerakan pada tangannya dan menapakan tangan kanannya pada tanah hingga asap putih mendadak muncul disana.

Tepat ketika asap itu menghilang, sesosok manusia setengah kera muncul dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Wajah yang tampak bosan itu menatap satu persatu orang-orang di depannya dan melirik orang yang tengah memanggilnya lagi. "Jadi, masalah apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Konohamaru?"

"Seperti biasa, hanya membuat kegaduhan kecil." kata Konohamaru sembari menyeringai di balik topengnya. "Jadi maukah kau membantuku lagi, _Prince of all Apes, Sun Wukong_?"

Sun Wukong hanya memutar matanya bosan dan mengubah dirinya menjadi tongkat emas panjang yang segera ditangkap oleh Konohamaru. Memutar sejenak tongkatnya, Konohamaru menunduk, mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang para orang-orang berzirah itu.

"Maju, kalian para bedebah sialan." tantang Konohamaru.

Merasa diremehkan, pasukan yang terdiri dari tujuh orang itu menyerbu. Menghunuskan pedang mereka pada Konohamaru. Reflek, Konohamaru bergerak menyamping, menghantamkan tongkatnya pada satu orang yang menyerangnya lalu menyeretnya hingga ia terlempar mengenai dua orang dibelakangnya. Senyuman tercipta pada wajah Konohamaru namun senyuman itu segera menghilang begitu sebuah pedang menyabet punggungnya.

Menahan sakit, Konohamaru berputar, menghantamkan kembali tongkatnya hingga musuhnya terpental menabrak tembok. Ia bergerak menyamping, membiarkan dua orang yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya bergerak menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, kedua sisi tongkat itu memanjang. Menghantam dan mendorong dua orang itu dengan kencangnya hingga mereka terpental dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Enam jatuh, tinggal sisa satu tikus." ujar Konohamaru menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri dengan tangan bergetar memegang pedang. Namun mendadak wajah yang sedari tadi ketakutan itu menyeringai keji, dan itu tandanya..

"Awas!" teriak gadis pink itu, namun terlambat. Anjing raksasa yang tadi menggigit gadis yang bernama Sheele tengah melompat dan membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang hendak ia tancapkan pada Konohamaru.

BOOM!

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam tubuh anjing itu, membuat sang anjing yang hampir saja memakan Konohamaru terlempar menabrak deretan pohon hingga hancur. Tepat disana, sosok Shizuka yang masih mengenakan topeng kucing tengah mendarat setelah ia menghantamkan tinjunya pada anjing jadi-jadian itu.

"KONOHAMARU!" teriak Naruto yang muncul dengan membawa tubuh bagian atas gadis berambut ungu tadi. "APA KAU GILA! MENYERANG MEREKA TANPA BERPIKIR TERLEBIH DAHULU! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU PIKIRKAN!? MAU MATI YA HAH!?"

"AKU HANYA BERTINDAK APA YANG MENURUTKU BENAR! APA AKU SALAH!?"

"INI BUKAN URUSAN KITA KAU BODOH! KAU NYARIS TERBUNUH DENGAN TINDAKANMU YANG SEPERTI ORANG IDIOT ITU!"

"TAPI—"

"HAHAHA!" tawa gadis bersurai coklat yang terduduk di ujung taman dengan kedua tangan yang hilang. "Kalian pikir kalian bisa lolos dari seluruh perbuatan kalian! Hah! Kalian menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kalian untuk kabur dasar kalian _Night Raid_ idiot!"

Naruto menatap gadis itu dan menyadari apa maksudnya. Tepat di sekeliling taman ini, pasukan berzirah tengah berkumpul dengan mengarahkan senapan ke arah mereka. Membuat celah mereka untuk kabur semakin kecil.

"Uhh.." suara lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis yang sedang dipegang Naruto. Mendadak, sebuah cengkraman terasa pada tangan kiri Naruto. Di sana, Gadis berambut pink tadi telah menggengamnya dengan erat. Air mata masih mengalir di kedua matanya.

"Tolong selamatkan Sheele, aku mohon." ucapnya parau. "Aku mohon.."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia melirik tubuh itu lalu melirik Sora yang tengah membawa tubuh bagian bawah sang gadis. Ia menghela nafas. Yah, mau diapakan lagi.

"_Kagebunsih no Jutsu_." dua buah _Clone_ akan dirinya muncul begitu saja di depannya yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu ataupun seluruh pasukan yang ada di situ terkejut bukan main. Tapi Naruto bergerak cepat, salah satu _Clone_-nya bergerak mengambil bagian tubuh itu dan yang lain segera mendekat ke arah Konohamaru dan gadis itu. Naruto mendesah, "Akan aku lakukan semampuku."

Dengan begitu, salah satu_ Clone_-nya membuat bom asap yang membutakan seluruh pasukan yang disana. Begitu asapnya hilang, mereka telah menghilang dari sana. Pergi dalam kekosongan yang membingungkan seluruh pasukan itu.

(_*_*_*_*_)

Kopi, susu dan jahe adalah minuman yang disukai oleh seorang Nikolai Tesla. Selain aromanya yang menghangatkan, rasa panas pada kerongkongannya ketika ia meminum cairan itu membuatnya dapat membuka matanya tanpa perlu kehilangan kesadarannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Wisky yang rasa panasnya sama namun membuatnya pikirannya entah kemana.

Menaruh gelas pada meja kerjanya, Tesla kembali meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum ia kembali duduk dan menghadap layar computer, melanjutkan project _G.U.N.D.A.M_-nya yang telah memasuki tahap akhir.

DRAP! DRAP!DRAP!

Bunyi suara langkah kaki yang keras mengganggu konsentrasi pria bersurai hitam itu. Siapa yang malam-malam begini berlari begitu kencang di lorong laboratoriumnya? Tunggu, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam rumah rahasianya ini? Adakah penyusup yang berhasil kemari? Tapi, mustahil. Tempat ini terlalu rahasia bahkan sulit ditemukan oleh orang dari organisasinya sendiri. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ke sini dalam waktu singkat hanyalah..

Buru-buru, ia mengubah layar komputernya yang sedari tadi berwana biru dengan garis-garis putih berbentuk robot menjadi layar berwarna. Ia memperhatikan layarnya baik-baik. Meneliti satu per satu citra berwarna disana. Seluet hitam bergerak dengan cepat pada layarnya. Berpindah dari satu kotak gambar kegambar lainnya.

"Cih orang itu." Tesla segera mengetik sesuatu pada _keyboard_ komputernya, mengetik tombol _enter_ dan mendadak suara rentetan peluru terdengar dari lorong di depan pintu ruangannya.

DUAR!

"TESLAAA!" teriak sosok hitam itu setelah menghancurkan tembok ruang kerjanya. Orang yang dimaksud hanya melihat pria bertopeng rubah itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia yakin setelah ini orang itu akan menghajarnya habis-habisan karena keisengannya yang sedikit..berbahaya?

"BANTU AKU SIALAN!"

"Eh?!"

Orang itu kembali berlari, menghilang dari lubang yang dibuatnya sendiri. Terbengong-bengong atas kejadian barusan, Tesla menyadari sesuatu hal yang ganjil. Orang itu..ditangannya..tampak sedang memegang..tubuh.. TUNGGU DULU!? TUBUH!? TUBUH MANUSIA!? YANG BENAR SAJA!

Pria berkumis tebal itu buru-buru mengambil jas labnya, belari menyusuri lorong dan berhenti pada laboratorium-nya yang terbuka begitu saja. Ia berjalan perlahan, memasuki ruangan untuk melihat dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng rubah yang sama persis tengah membaringkan sosok yang tadi tengah dalam gendongannya pada alat yang Tesla tahu sebagai _Recovery Pot_, sebuah alat yang dapat menyembuhkan segala luka bahkan dapat mengganti organ yang telah hilang sekalipun.

"TESLA! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA!? BANTU AKU!" teriak orang itu yang bernama Naruto sembari menekan tombol merah yang ada di luar _Recovery Pot_. Dengan cepat, sebuah kaca cekung menutup tempat tubuh itu dibaringkan, mengeluarkan uap putih yang menyelubungi tubuh itu.

Orang yang dimaksud masih berjalan dengan pelan tanpa sekalipun mengubris orang yang tengah meneriakinya dari tadi. Mata hitamnya terfokus pada sosok gadis bersurai ungu yang kini berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, isi perut gadis itu kini terurai dengan darah segar masih mengalir disana. Bagian bawahnya yang terpotong dengan bagian atasnya juga sama saja, organ seperti hati dan usus tercecer begitu saja pada _Recovery pot_-nya.

BUK!

"TESLA!" kali ini Naruto benar-benar kesal hingga tanpa sadar ia memukul orang itu hingga ia terjatuh. Mengembalikan segala kesadarannya dari pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan. "DASAR BEGO! DIA SEKARAT! CEPAT LAKUKAN SESUATU DAN BANTU AKU!"

"Tapi..ini.."

"APA!? KAU INGIN BERKATA IA TIDAK BISA DISELAMATKAN!? JANGAN BERCANDA!" Naruto segera menarik kerah sang Tesla hingga kedua wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "KAU SERING BERKATA PADAKU KAU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN! SEKARANG BUKTIKAN PADAKU!"

Tesla hanya menghela nafas. Benar memang ia sering berkata seperti itu. Tapi melihat gadis itu, ia mulai ragu akan kemungkinan gadis itu akan selamat. Lagi pula mengapa Naruto begitu panik. Ah, benar juga, pemuda pirang ini selalu panik bila ia melakukan..

"Katakan Naruto," ucap Tesla sembari melepaskan tangan Naruto dari kerahnya. "Kesalahan apa lagi yang kau lakukan sampai gadis itu menerima petaka darimu?"

Naruto mendesah, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya sedang lewat dan melihat dia dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong, Uzumaki. Katakan yang benar jika kau mau aku membantumu."

Sepertinya ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya, toh ia juga tidak salah di sini. Lalu kenapa ia berbohong tadi? Kebiasaan lama sepertinya. Maklum, seperti yang Tesla bilang, dulu Naruto sering sekali terlibat masalah hingga melibatkan orang lain dan kebiasaan buruknya keluar untuk mengelak bila ia akan di salahkan. Dasar idiot.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang. Tesla akhirnya paham kenapa gadis itu bisa terluka separah itu. Ia mendengus, "_Dasar Sister Complex_"

"Huh?"

"Kalau tidak salah, orang yang memintamu menolong gadis ini adalah seorang gadis kecil bukan?" Tesla terkekeh. "Ya, ya, itu cukup membuktikan kalau kau mengidap _sister—_ataupun _brother—complex_ karena kau selalu menolong setiap anak kecil yang kesusahan."

"Hei! Apa hubungannya itu!? Lagi pula kalau aku membiarkan dia mati, Konohamaru bisa mencapku orang jahat dan tidak berperasaan. Aku tidak mau memberinya contoh jelek terutama jika sudah berhubungan dengan nyawa orang ataupun diriku sendiri." ujar Naruto sembari melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menengokan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku ketika aku memergokimu meminta Chelsea memanggilmu '_Oonii-chaaan~'_?" ejek Tesla dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Eh!? I-itu-itu, a-aku—"

"Ya,ya terserah apa katamu lah." Tesla mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya layaknya mengusir Naruto dari sana. "Sebaiknya kau bawa teman gadis ini kemari, mungkin dengan adanya dia disini, gadis ini bisa selamat?"

"Ah, kau benar juga." Naruto segera berbalik, menghilang dari hadapan Tesla. Meninggalkan cahaya kuning tempat ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tesla tersenyum,"Yah, kau tahu," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menekan _keyboard _pada _Recovery pot_, "Kadang, sifat _Sister Complex_-mu itu pada orang yang berumur dibawahmu itu terlihat seperti _lolicon_ tahu. " pria itu terkekeh sendiri dalam perkataannya, "Dasar _Phedofil_."

"Kau ini ngomong apa? Siapa yang _Phedofil_?"

"Eh?" mendadak pria itu tersadar kalau dirinya sedang tidak sendiri. Ia melirik kebelakang untuk menemukan _clone_ Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Bukan apa-apa. Hahaha!" ucap pria itu gugup. Hampir saja. Kalau bocah pirang itu sampai sadar ia ejek, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya yang cantik itu. Cih, dasar _sister complex_.

(_*_*_*_*_)

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Sheele?" tanya gadis itu panik begitu sosok Naruto—yang asli—muncul dengan cahaya kuning menyilaukan.

Naruto masih belum menjawab, ia melirik rekan-rekannya yang lain yang duduk sembari menggosok-gosokan tangannya untuk menciptakan panas di antara batu-batu besar yang Naruto tahu batu-batu macam itu hanya ada di pegunugan Utara, dekat dengan kerajaan Kremlin. Payah, sepertinya _clone_-nya terlalu asal berpindah tempat hingga tidak tahu tempat yang lebih baik seperti rumahnya misal.

"Hei! Jawab aku orang aneh!" teriak gadis pink itu yang tampak kesal.

"Jaga mulutmu, cebol!" balas Naruto tidak terima. "Aku sudah menolongmu, jadi tunjukan rasa hormatmu padaku!"

Mendadak, muka gadis itu memerah, dengan dahi mengkerut tanda amarah. "Ka-kau memanggilku apa!?"

"Kau tuli ya?" kali ini Konohamaru yang menjawab, "_Nii-chan_ memanggilmu cebol, sudahlah terima saja kalau dirimu itu memang pen—"

DUAR!

"Eh!?" semua yang ada diam seketika. Mendadak sebuah lubang raksasa muncul pada tebing di atas tempat Konohamaru duduk. Buru-buru semua yang ada di situ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis pink yang baru saja menembakan senapannya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan pernah…kalian…memanggilku CEBOOOOLL!" kali ini gadis itu menembakan pistolnya secara membabi buta. Menghancurkan tebing-tebing keras menjadi bolongan layaknya lubang bekas galian.

"Hei! HEI! Tenangkan dirimu! Oi!" ucap Naruto panik. Namun gadis itu tidak mendengarkannya dan terus menembak secara asal ke arah Konohamaru yang masih menghindari tembakannya yang tidak tepat.

GRUDUK!GRUDUK!

Secara mendadak, tembakan dari gadis itu berhenti. Mereka yang ada di situ juga demikian. Diam sunyi begitu mendengar suara ganjil yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Oi, Apa kalian mendengar itu?" tanya Sora mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Ya, aku dengar tapi itu.." mendadak, tetesan salju turun dengan cepat dari atas kepala Shizuka. Sadar ada yang tidak beres, ia mendongkak kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat sebuah gundukan salju yang tengah bergerak ke arah mereka.

Menyadari apa itu, Naruto maupun _clone-_nya segera bergerak. Naruto yang menarik kerah si gadis pink dan memegang jubah putih milik Konohamaru segera menghilang dari sana, begitupun dengan _clone_-nya yang menabrak Sora maupun Shizuka secara bersamaan dan menghilang, meninggalkan gundukan salju yang nyaris saja menenggelamkan mereka.

BRAK!

"Adududuh!" pekik gadis pink itu ketika tubuhnya menghantam lantai yang keras nan dingin. Begitu ia membuka mata, keadaan berubah total. Yang awalnya daerah pegunungan bersalju berubah menjadi sebuah ruang laboratorium entah dimana. Ia mengerjap matanya, mencoba memastikan ini hanya ilusi semata.

Konohamaru yang sempat menabrak dinding kini terduduk sembari melepas topengnya, mengelus sejenak wajahnya akibat hantaman. "Cih, dasar gadis idiot, apa sih yang dia pikir—"

"Sheele?" ucap gadis itu begitu melihat temannya tengah berbaring pada _Recovery pot_ tanpa bergerak sama sekali. "SHEELE!"

Gadis itu berlari, melepas senjatanya begitu saja untuk melihat temannya dari dekat. Air mata keluar begitu melihat secara utuh keadaan temannya yang mengenaskan. Walau begitu sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya begitu ia melihat wajah temannya yang tertidur dengan tenangnya. Seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali di sana.

"Hoho, jadi kau teman gadis ini ya?" tanya Tesla yang muncul dari balik pintu laboratorium-nya sembari memilin kumis tebalnya.

"Siapa kau? Om-om mesum ya, HAH!?"

"O-om-om mesum?" beo Tesla tidak percaya, "Aku ini orang yang merawat temanmu tahu!"

"Cih, wajahmu itu tidak bisa dipercaya! Katakan dengan jujur, kau apakan Sheele ketika aku tidak ada di sini, hah!?"

"Ck, k-kau!"

PUK!

"Sudahlah Tes," kata Naruto menepuk pundak Tesla, mencoba menenangkan. "Sepertinya emosi si '_kecil'_ ini sedang tidak stabil, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan keselamatan gadis itu ditempat lain?"

Sebuah kedutan kembali tercipta pada dahi gadis itu, emosinya yang sedang naik bertambah naik ketika Naruto menyebutnya, "KECIL!? SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KECIL, RUBAH SIALAN!?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis merepotkan ini, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, urus si '_kecil_' ini ya?"

"Eh, aku!?' tanya Konohamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ya mana aku tahu!?" jawab Naruto seenaknya. "Pokoknya kau urus ya!"

"Oi tung—"

BRAK!

Pintu dengan cepat tertutup. Meninggalkan Konohamaru dengan gadis yang ia anggap setan cebol ini. Astaga, ketika besok ia akan diusir dari sini, kenapa juga ia harus berurusan dengan masalah pelik macam ini? Oh, dewa.. mimpi macam apa daku kemarin malam.

"Hei, kau.."

DEG!

"Buatkan aku minum." perintah gadis itu.

"He?"

"Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang '_Buatkan-aku-minum_'." perintah ulang gadis itu pada Konohamaru. "Aku haus tahu!"

Konohamaru diam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu main asal perintah, memangnya siapa dia? Majikannya? Cih, dia tidak tahu apa kalau Konohamaru itu adalah orang terhormat? Cucu Hokage ketiga yang sering di elu-elu kan sebagai dewa _Shinobi_? Sepertinya gadis ini harus diberi pelajaran.

BUK!

"Aduh!" pekik Konohamaru kaget ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat pada kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku kan bilang aku minta minum? Cepat! Aku haus nih!"

"YA MANA AKU TAHU CARA MEMBUAT MINUM DI TEMPAT MACAM INI KAU CEBOOOOL!"

"KAU BILANG AKU APAA!?"

Dan terjadilah keributan di dalam ruangan laboratorium itu dengan teriakan-teriak keras dari dua bocah di bawah umur yang tidak tahu malu.

Dua orang dewasa yang berada di balik pintu itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Mau diapakan lagi? Konohamaru harus dikorbankan bila mereka ingin berdiskusi dengan tenang, mengingat gadis itu punya sifat yang menjengkelkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan. "Apa gadis itu bisa diselamatkan?"

Sebagai jawaban, Tesla hanya menundukan kepala. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Jadi..?"

"Gadis itu kehilangan banyak darah. Sedangkan stok darah yang aku punya tidak ada yang cocok dengan jenis darahnya."

"Jadi masalahnya hanya darah? Kalau begitu aku bisa mencarinya dengan cepat." Tesla menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Naruto.

"Percuma saja, secepat apapun kau mencari _supply_ darah, butuh waktu bagiku untuk memproses darah itu agar tubuh gadis itu bisa menerimanya."

"Berapa lama prosesnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Satu hari." jawab Tesla sembari menghela nafas. "Dan, menurut prediksiku, gadis itu tidak akan bertahan lebih dari enam jam ke depan."

"Tidak adakah cara lain agar gadis itu tetap selamat, Tesla?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku sedang pikirkan, tapi untuk sementara.." ia menjentikan jarinya. Memanggil sebuah robot berbentuk bola raksasa yang seukuran setengah badan manusia. Sebuah cahaya plasma muncul dari mulutnya, membentuk sebuah _keyboard_ plasma berwarna putih bercahaya. Tesla memencet beberapa huruf disana, membuat _keyboard_ itu menghilang berganti dengan sebuah gambar berbentuk _Danger Beast _seperti T-Rex namun dengan mata kiri terpasang kamera dan tangan kanan membawa senapan.

Naruto mengernyit, "Apa ini?"

"_Project Synthetic._" jawab pria berkumis itu sembari melipat tangannya. "Mengubah makhluk organik murni menjadi makhluk mekanik. Aku sudah mencoba pada tikus, _Danger Beast_ '_Rextor'_ dan '_Catblade'_, dan yah, hanya tikus yang mati, tapi _Danger Beast_ semuanya berhasil."

"Jika tikus mati, berarti ada kemungkinan gagal. " Naruto memegang dagunya sembari berpikir, "Berapa persen kemungkinan berhasilnya."

"60 hingga 85 persen, itu tergantung dari kemampuan otaknya untuk bertahan selama proses." ujar Tesla sembari mengangkat bahu, "Aku harus memindahkan otaknya, dan biasanya tikus akan mati dalam proses ini karena darah yang diperlukan otaknya tidak cukup agar otaknya terus bekerja."

"Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele. Katakan, apa dia akan selamat atau tidak!?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Itu tergantung otak dan keinginan gadis itu untuk bertahan hidup." Tesla hanya menghela nafas. "Jadi, kau mau menggunakan cara ini atau membiarkan gadis itu mati?"

"Tidak adakah cara lain?" tanya Naruto. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah gelengan pria berambut hitam itu. Naruto mendesah. "Yah, baiklah kalau tidak ada cara lain."

"Sebelum itu, sebaiknya kau singkirkan gadis itu dari sini, aku yakin ia tidak mau melihat prosesnya."

"Yah, kau benar."

Setelah perbincangan berakhir, Naruto maupun Tesla segera membuka kembali pintu laboratorioumnya dan menemukan Konohamaru telah diikat menggunakan kabel-kabel tak terpakai oleh gadis itu. Konohamaru merengek, "_Nii-chaan~, tolong aaakuu~._"

"Makanya, jangan mengejeku cebol ya, hahaha!" gadis pink itu tertawa mengerikan di atas penderitaan Konohamaru yang entah mengapa tidak melawan perlakuan tak senonoh sang gadis.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Merasa Konohamaru terlalu payah untuk menangani masalah sepele seperti ini. Kapan-kapan ia harus mengajari Konohamaru untuk mengancam seseorang agar ia tidak ditindas seperti ini.

Naruto membuka mulut. "Oi, gadis pink."

"Apa!?" teriak gadis itu sembari berbalik pada Naruto. "Kau juga mau aku hajar seperti orang ini ya, hah!?"

"Hey, tenang dong. _Oni-chan _ingin mengajakmu berbicara." Ucap Naruto kelepasan.

Gadis itu melotot. "_Oni-chan_!? Memang kau ini kakakku apa!?"

"E-eh!?"

'_Heh, mulai deh.._' batin Tesla sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eh, ma-maksudku, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik kan?" ucap Naruto sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Hehehe."

Sayangnya, sang gadis malah mengacungkan senapan anehnya pada Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu gelagapan. "Hei!"

"Jangan mendekat kau _lolicon_!" kata-kata sang gadis membuat Naruto menganga tak percaya dan Tesla ingin tertawa, tentu saja mereka tidak menyangka kalau sang gadis bisa berpikir demikian "Kau mau melakukan tindakan cabul padaku kan!? Mengaku Saja!"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa buktimu aku akan mencabulimu, hah!?"

"Kau masih menggunakan topeng agar mukamu tidak terlihat ketika kau melakukan aksi pencabulan!" ujar gadis itu dengan senapannya terangkat lurus ke arah wajah Naruto, "He, kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi?"

Akhirnya, Naruto paham kenapa dari tadi ia dipanggil rubah ataupun orang aneh. Topengnya toh yang menjadi akar permasalahan ini. Huft, ia merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh. Sembari memutar bola matanya, Naruto melepas topeng rubahnya. Memperlihatkan mata berwarna biru lautnya beserta wajah berwarna _Tan_ beserta tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

Naruto mendengus, "Bagaimana, aku gak terlihat seperti _phedofil_ kan?"

Tesla maupun Konohamaru menganga tidak percaya. Dari kalimat yang Naruto buat, jelas-jelas menandakan kalau, '_Kau mengakui kau itu phedofil!?_' batin kedua orang itu kaget bukan main. Sayangnya, orang yang dimaksud masih tidak sadar akan kesalahannya dan tersenyum layaknya orang tidak bersalah.

"Ka-kau..!" gadis itu menjatuhkan senapannya, membiarkan benda metal itu bersentuhan dengan lantai yang keras meninggalkan gema yang menyebar di ruangan tersebut. gadis itu melotot, "_Onii-chan..?_"

'_HEEEE!?_' teriak ketiga orang itu dalam batinnya masing-masing.

"_Onii-chaan~!_" secara tiba-tiba gadis itu melompat dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat tanpa menghiraukan pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih _shock _dan diam mematung tanpa membuat gerakan sedikitpun.

Mengerjapkan matanya, Naruto langsung sadar apa yang terjadi. "He-hei, apa ini? kenapa kau mendadak berubah begini?"

Gadis yang sedari tadi memeluknya mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berwarna merah muda berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu. Menangkap wajah manis layaknya malaikat itu otomatis pipi Naruto merona merah. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi kali ini, ia benar-benar lemah pada anak kecil—terutama senyum mereka yang imut—dan kali ini ia berharap suatu saat ia tidak akan menjadi _lolicon _sungguhan.

"_Nii-chan_ lupa sama aku?" tanya gadis itu yang mengubah nadanya suara dan sikapnya 180 derajat dari sikapnya yang tadi. "Ini aku, orang yang kau tolong ketika aku diganggu preman jalanan."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Yang mana ya?" tanya pemuda itu bingung mengingat ia sering sekali menolong anak kecil, sampai-sampai ia tidak begitu ingat dengan setiap kejadian yang ia alami.

"Lupa ya? Begini saja." Gadis itu mencopot kedua ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut merah jambunya terurai begitu saja dan mengacak rambut itu sejenak hingga terlihat rambutnya yang lurus menjadi acak-acakan. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Nah, bagaimana?"

"Hmm.." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mengingat-ingat penampilan sang gadis yang tampak familiar di kepalanya. Mendadak, sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. "Kau.. jangan-jangan gadis yang aku tolong di kota Felixim, dua tahun yang lalu?"

Gadis itu menggangguk, "Tepat!"

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!?" teriak Naruto mendadak hingga gadis itu menutup telinganya. "BERGABUNG DENGAN NIGHT RAID!? KAU GILA YA!?"

"Ta-tapi _nii-chan _bilang aku harus mengubah nasib diriku sendiri kalau aku ingin mengubah nasib orang-orang yang sama sepertiku?" ujar gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. "Karena itu aku ikut berjuang dengan pasukan Revolusi dan Night Raid. A-aku juga ingin terlihat keren seperti _nii-chan _ketika memukul para brandalan itu."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Tidak disangka gadis kecil waktu itu bisa salah mempersepsikan maksudnya. Padahal niatnya ia berharap gadis itu bisa menjadi orang yang terkenal dikotanya dengan selalu berbuat kebaikan hingga nantinya orang-orang di kota Felixim akan mengakui keberadaanya dan ia menjadi orang penting di sana.

Naruto mendesah, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai-sampai temanmu ini," Naruto menunjuk gadis yang tertidur pada _Recovery pot, _"bisa terluka separah ini?"

"Kami dihalangi oleh orang bernama Seryuu Ubiquitous setelah kami melakukan pembunuhan, dan Teigu-nya—anjing raksasa yang dibawanya menggigit Sheele ketika ia ditembak oleh gadis brengsek itu."

"Jadi pelajaran apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap gadis yang masih memeluknya itu.

"Akan aku bunuh.." Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Akan aku bunuh orang itu dan akan aku ledakan kepalanya dengan _Pumpkin_ milikku!"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mendengus, ia lepaskan pelukan gadis itu dengan mendorongnya pelan dipundak. Naruto mendengus, "Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Lima belas, kenapa?"

"Namamu?"

"Mine.. Mine de Felixim"

"Mine, dengarkan aku." Naruto menambah erat genggaman erat pada pundak Mine, "Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, dan akan membawamu pada masalah baru yang akan menyeretmu pada dendam lainnya. Kau akan hidup dalam riliku kebencian yang kau buat sendiri, dan mengorbankan banyak orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu."

"Hidup tanpa dendam adalah anugrah. Namun, tidak menuntup kemungkinan kau akan bertemu dengan bibit-bibit dendam lainnya. Karena itu aku harap kau tidak menumbuhkan bibit itu pada hatimu, karena dendam hanya membawamu pada muara yang kita sebut 'penyesalan'."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, membuka mulutnya namun jari telunjuk Naruto menyentuh bibir pink-nya terlebih dahulu. Naruto tersenyum. "Aku harap kau mengerti Mine, karena aku telah melihat orang yang persis sepertimu dan kini ia diliputi rasa penyesalan yang dalam, dan aku ingin kau tidak mengikuti jejaknya. Oke?"

Melihat senyuman Naruto, Mine menggangguk. Membiarkan tangan Naruto mengelus lembut dan merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangannya. "Nah, sekarang kita mengobati tanganmu dulu ya? dan, Hoi, Konohamaru!" panggil Naruto pada pemuda berambut coklat yang baru saja bebas dari kabel-kabel yang melilitnya. "Bawa gadis ini keruangan pengobatan. Cepat!"

"HEE!? KENAPA AKU LAGIII!"

(_*_*_*_*_)

Bulan masih menunjukan keindahannya, menerangi angkasa yang gelap dengan sinarnya yang menenangkan setiap makhluk yang melihatnya. Mengusir rasa kekhawatiran dan takut akan kegelapan yang memakan setiap sudut bumi yang kehilangan kehangatan sang mentari yang masih tertidur jauh di timur sana.

Najenda masih berdiri menatap langit di balik lubang jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka untuk menikmati indahnya angkasa raya yang diselimuti oleh gemerlap bintang yang seakan menari untuk menghibur setiap penduduk bumi yang terjaga pada malam itu.

Wanita berambut putih itu menghela nafas, berbalik dan berjalan menuju kursi singgasana-nya sembari menempatkan cerutu pada mulutnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang ketika menatap lautan bintang. Menghisap, ia keluarkan asap cerutu itu dari hidungnya sembari ia duduk pada kursi bercat emas dengan bantalan berwarna merah.

Leone yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok mendadak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Mengaktifkan Teigu miliknya yang membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu berubah menjadi _humanoid _seperti singa bertubuh manusia. Rambutnya yang pendek memanjang seketika dengan telinga kucing muncul di kedua sisi kepalanya. Telapak tangannya yang lentik berubah layaknya tangan monster berbulu dengan cakar hitam yang memanjang, siap menusuk siapapun yang menghadang.

Najenda menyipitkan matanya, "Mau kemana, Leone?"

"Mencari Mine dan Sheele.. aku merasa firasat buruk."

"Apakah aku memberimu perintah mencari mereka?"

"Tidak tapi.."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di sini dan tunggu perintah dariku." ucap Najenda tegas. Leone hanya berdecih, bergerak menyamping dan duduk pada kursi terdekat.

Tatsumi yang dari tadi diam kini melangkah maju mendekati Najenda, mulutnya terbuka. "Apa kita tidak mencari mereka Boss? Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan, kemungkinan terjadi sesuai pada mereka."

"Aku tahu Tatsumi." jawab Najenda sembari menghisap cerutunya kembali. "Hanya saja, kita harus berkepala dingin dan berpikir jernih. Kita tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan dengan asal mencari mereka dan mendapati diri kita kalau sudah terjebak oleh perangkap musuh."

"Lalu, apa kita hanya diam saja?" tanya pria berzirah hijau yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Tatsumi.

"Kita tunggu hingga pagi. Jika mereka tidak muncul, baru kita—"

"MINE!" jeritan Akame membuat semua orang mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis bersurai hitam itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah pandangan Akame. Tepat di depan pintu masuk, sosok gadis bernuansa merah jambut telah berdiri dengan tangan kanan diperban. Berjalan dengan pelan memasuki aula tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

Semua orang yang ada di situ segera berlari menuju dirinya. Leone dan Akame segera memeluknya sementara para lelaki hanya tersenyum senang dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Begitu pelukan teman-temannya telah lepas dari dirinya, gadis itu berjalan menuju Najenda yang tengah menunggunya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Mine.

Senyuman terukir pada wajah Najenda, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan misinya?"

"Sukses Boss!" jawab Mine dengan mengacungkan jempol kirinya.

Wanita berwarna ungu itu mengangguk, "Lalu, dimana Sheele?"

Sadar, teman-temannya buru-buru menengokan kepala mereka. Mencari sosok gadis berambut ungu yang tidak ada dimana pun. "Benar, dimana Sheele?" tanya Lubbock kebingungan.

"Dia terluka, Boss."

"Terluka? Maksudmu?"

"Ia terluka ketika kami bertarung melawan salah satu polisi _Great Empire_, " jelas Mine. "Tapi tenang saja, ia sudah dirawat oleh orang baik kok. Sebentar lagi ia juga sembuh."

"Orang baik? Bukankah sudah aku bilang kita tidak boleh mempercayai siapapun kecuali orang-orang dari pasukan Revolusi?"

Mine menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Ini beda, kalian tahukan ceritaku tentang orang yang menyelamatkanku dari preman yang memukuliku? Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja dan ia menolong Sheele sekarang." Ujarnya dengan senyuman bahagia yang Tatsumi sendiri tidak pernah liat selama ini. Jujur saja, gadis itu sering sekali tersenyum namun semuanya hanya senyuman mengejek maupun merendahkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat senyuman seperti ini.

Bulat tertawa ramah, senang dengan melihat senyuman Mine yang kali ini berisikan kebahagiaan, "Hoo, jadi seperti apa orang itu?"

Mine berbalik, menghadap bulat dengan wajah terlihat semangat. "Ia tinggi, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru!" Jelasnya dengan semangat, "Oh ya, dia juga punya garis seperti kumis kucing dipipinya. Kyaa! Aku ingin sekali mencubit wajahnya!"

Lubbock menganga tidak percaya melihat tingkah Mine yang entah kenapa sangat aneh hari ini, Sementara Bulat dan Leone hanya tertawa senang sebagai tanggapan. Mereka berpikir akhirnya gadis yang berkelakuan menyebalkan itu bisa bertingkah imut layaknya gadis kebanyakan.

Hanya saja, di antara kegembiraan itu, Akame, Najenda dan Tatsumi malah membisu. Mereka sadar siapa orang yang di maksud Mine. Ingin membuktikan bahwa pikirannya salah, Tatsumi membuka mulut. "Mine.."

"Apa!? Kau mau mengejekku ya, hah!?"

Walau entah mengapa Mine masih bersikap kasar pada, ia harus memastikan kalau orang yang dimaksud bukanlah orang itu, "Mine..ka-kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama orang yang kamu maksud itu."

Gadis itu mengerjap, lalu wajah yang tadi kesal kembali tersenyum. "Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu, namanya...umm… namanya…U..Uu"

"Uzumaki Naruto, jangan lupa ya." mendadak semua orang yang ada di situ berbalik. Menangkap tiga sosok berjubah yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk dengan tudung menutup kepala mereka. Pemuda yang berada di tengah tersenyum sinis kepada mereka semua. "Salam kenal, ya."

"Ka-kau…!"

SRAANK

Mendadak Akame maupun Tatsumi bergerak maju ke depan teman-temannya mengeluarkan pedang mereka masing-masing. Sementara Najenda berdiri mematung dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"_Assasins.._"

Naruto melangkah maju, mengeluarkan _Gunblade_ dari sarungnya yang ia taruh secara horizontal di balik pinggangnya, mengarahkan bilahnya pada Najenda yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. "Akhirnya kita bertemu, Najenda de Arc. Aku harap kau sudah menyiapkan… _pemakamanmu_."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf bagi yang berharap Naruto bagian dari Night Raid, bahwa saya tidak memasukan Naruto pada grup tersebut. Yup, Naruto punya grup sendiri yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Shisui.<strong>

**Bagi yang bingung sama ceritanya, yah wajar sih soalnya saya mengambil jalur luar ketimbang melibatkan Naruto secara langsung dengan Nightraid. Toh saya memang ingin membuat cerita yang berbeda.**

**Ah iya, bagi yang tidak tahu siapa itu Nikolai Tesla, ia adalah fisikawan jenius yang kepintarannya mengalahkan seorang Thomas Alfa Edison. Lebih lengkapnya cari aja di google.**

**Mengapa saya masukan Tesla disini? sebenarnya saya sangat menghormati kejeniusan orang ini. sayangnya karena beberapa hal dia mengalami nasib tragis sehingga kejeniusannya tidak terdengar seperti kejeniusan seorang Edison, karena itu saya masukan doi ke dalam cerita saya. **

**Sehabis ini saya akan mengerjakan Tales of Tails Heroes.**

**dan bila ada kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan, tulis saja di review ya.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
